Super-Couple Family
by viridianaln9
Summary: Now that Brianna and Clark are married, they have to deal with things, like raising a family, sidekicks, evil villains and surprises along the way. FemBatmanXSuperman, FemIronmanXCaptain America. Sequel to Super-Couple Begins.
1. Family Life

**Super-Couple Family **

Summary: **Now that Brianna and Clark are married, they have to deal with things, like raising a family, sidekicks, evil villains and surprises along the way. FemBatmanXSuperman, FemIronmanXCaptain America. Sequel to Super-Couple Begins.**

Note: **So this is the Sequel to Super-Couple Begins. I hope you guys like this story as you liked the last one. This chapter will be a snippet of part of the lives that first year. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**One: Family Life **

Brianna and Clark came back from their honeymoon and changes were supposed to happen. One of the changes people expect was Clark moving to Gotham City permanently. Everyone in the Daily Planet believed that Clark stayed in Metropolis for most of the week and that he only left to Gotham for the weekend. That was not the case, he still kept his apartment in Metropolis but he only went there a few times to rest because he went back to Gotham every night.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

Brianna is in a dark mood, Alfred was thankful that Rachel was sleeping already. It was not something bad, but Brianna was fighting the effects of the fear gas from Scarecrow. She grips the side of her desk hard and suddenly there's an arm there holding it. Clark pulls her close even if Brianna tries to fight him, she stops.

"I know it is not alright, but just focus on me." Clark told her. Brianna looks at him and she tries to calm herself down.

"I'm alright, Clark."

"I know you are." He tells her. "Now let's go find the cure, so we can get to bed before I have to return to Metropolis."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Dammit, Clark you better not do this." Batwoman growls lowly. She is currently performing surgery on her husband as he had been stabbed by Luthor and a fragment of Kryptonite was inside his body.

"He will be fine, Brianna." J'onn tells him.

"I know he is, he has to take Rachel to visit her grandparents on the weekend." Batwoman says and J'onn doesn't say anything because even if ti sounded harsh, he could feel the fear and anguish that the woman is feeling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"How is married life treating you Smallville?" Lois asks cheerfully.

"Good." Clark says. "I heard you got propose to."

"Yup, a soldier he is really nice and I love him, you are going to come to the wedding."

"Yes, if I get an invite."

"Hey you invited me to the wedding; seriously I think you made Cat the happiest person with that interview both you and Ms...Mrs. Kent gave her for the paper."

"It was nothing, anyways Brianna decided to give to someone she knew wouldn't slander her on the paper." Clark tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"We are doing what?" Brianna and Toni asked Steve and Clark, they had gone to a café to have a peaceful time. The people in the café knew them already so; to them it was not weird to see the two couples come inside. In fact they were incredibly caring of them and had not told a soul of them being there.

"Ma wants the girls to have a Halloween in Smallville." Clark said.

"Miss Kent invited Penny and us." Steve told them.

"I guess that would be alright." Tony said. "But we are not dressing our daughter as a pumpkin."

#

For Halloween, Rachel and Penny end up dressed like little animals bugs, Penny gets dressed like a spider and Rachel is dressed like a bird.

"Oh don't you two look adorable." Ma Kent says and takes pictures to send to Alfred

"Alright, let's go." Toni said.

"Candy, is the goal." Clarks tells the girls who jump in happiness.

"Candy!" they chorused together.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Their first Christmas together is something special. Brianna will be getting a few days off and they were going to spend it in Kent Farm, Alfred was going to be going as well. Clark invites J'onn to Christmas, which surprises J'onn who thinks he would be intruding. Both Brianna and Clark told him that he wouldn't be. It becomes a bake-off between Alfred and Ma Kent.

"Okay, remember you can open one present before tomorrow." Ma Kent tells Rachel, everyone gets one present and they smile at each other.

#

When they wake up in the morning is to J'onn singing and everyone is standing outside listening to the music he is singing.

"And he said, he didn't have a present." Ma Kent tells them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel's first birthday with both her parents was something nice and calm... The original members did send Rachel presents for her birthday, so did the Avengers. But there wasn't a party, it was just the three of them lounging on the couch, watching Disney and junk-food (Alfred allowed it this once) and they had a quiet night in.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Another World Pt1

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Artemis Persephone Jackson**_** for the reviews. So one of you guys asked for a chapter like this and I hope you like it. Guys you can give me prompts to write for this story if you want. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Two: Another World Pt.1 **

Toni and Brianna met in school they had taken their daughters too. They had put them in this particular school so they could socialize with other children. Even if both of them were receiving homeschooling out of it.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" Toni asked.

"I have a business meeting today." Brianna told her and Toni pretended to gag.

"Could you believe, we are doing this?" Toni said looking at the small private school.

"It seems hard to believe sometimes." Brianna told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman and Superman were up in the Watchtower, they were looking at the world, when the light came on.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Superman answers as they were called by the Avengers.

"Your villains teamed up with ours, Supes we need assistance here." Ironman told him.

"We'll be right there." Superman said.

"Who are they?" Batwoman asked and turned the camera toward New York. She sighed.

"Toy man, Grodd, Capt. Cold, Giganta and Bane." Captain America said.

"Get over here." Ironman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

They were fighting Ironman was going to throw Batwoman into one of Toy man's creations.

"This is getting annoying." Ironman told Batwoman.

"It always is when they decide to team up." Batwoman told her.

"Alright, we have Grodd and Captain Cold in custody." Hawkeye and Flash told them. Batwoman and Ironman moved around when they were about to captured the Toy man.

As they did that and they were beginning to capture the rest of the villains, Ironman and Batwoman were standing together as they saw the others clean up.

"This was…." Ironman didn't finish her thought when something opened out of nowhere and it was a portal, it sucked Batwoman and Ironman inside.

"No!" Captain America and Superman said moving toward the portal but it closed on them.

"What the hell was that?" Hawkeye said. Captain America and Superman turned and glared at the villains that were lined up there. All of the villains gulped most of them knew Captain America and Ironman were married and they knew Superman and Batwoman were friends, so whoever did this would not handle it well.

"What have you done?" Captain America growled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Reed Richards backed away as the figures appeared and the portal was shot by Doctor Doom, when he tried to shoot him.

"You won't be opening more portals." Mr. Fantastic said and looked at Doom, it seemed the bigger super-villains had moved on and they had gotten together and had gone after the Avenger, the Justice League and the Fantastic Four.

Batwoman and Ironman got up to see a man in a mask, with a green cape on.

"What the heck is hell is that?" Ironman asked.

"We figure out after he stops shooting at us." Batwoman said.

"Ironman, you will be gone."

"He seems to know you." Batwoman said and threw a batarang that exploded on his leg taking Doctor Doom down.

"Ironman, Batman?" Mr. Fantastic asked. Toni and Brianna turned around and saw the man standing right there in his blue suit.

"Who are you?" Ironman asked. Batwoman was looking around and something did not seem right, she had never seen this man before. When a fire streak came over and landed next to him.

"Seriously Reed, what the hell…." The young man turned and looked at them. "Not fucking way, you turned Batman into a girl." The man had some unholy glee in his eyes and when Batwoman glared at him hard and he calmed down.

"Reed, what did Doom take apart?" the suit that came down caused Batwoman to be in shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Toni said. "Get out of my suit, whoever you are?"

"Excuse me, this is my suit, who the hell are you." Iron Man said with a shock at seeing someone wearing his suit.

"Me, who the hell are you."

Batwoman was looking at the two Ironman glaring at each other through the suit, and she came to a horrible realization. They weren't home.

"I'm Toni/Tony Stark." They said at the same time and took off each other helmets.

"Iron Man, what is…?" Captain America was standing there and he looked between the two before he turned to Batwoman before turning to Mr. Fantastic.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"When Doom opened the portal, it seems it opened to another dimension, this is where these two came out from." Mr. Fantastic told him.

"Dude, you're a girl in another dimension." Johnny said everyone turned to glare at him.

"When can you rebuild the portal again." Batwoman asked.

"A few days, probably a few weeks." Mr. Fantastic answered. Toni and Brianna looked at each other that meant they would be away from their family.

"Captain we have…"Superman stood there and Batman came forward looking at his opposite.

"Explain, Now!" he growled out.

"It seems Doom opened a portal and these two popped out, it's you and Stark." Johnny said. Toni moved next to Batwoman and she turned back to Superman because she felt when he was looking in her, it was like a sixth sense by now.

"Stop trying to see under my mask, it is not going to work." She growled out, making Superman look at her in shock, that's how he had met his Batman, he had looked under his mask and saw his face.

"Alright, it seems you can stay with us." Steve told Ironman (Toni).

"She will be staying with me." Batman said to the others.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

In their world, the Avengers and the Justice League had called in Zatara and Doctor Fate along with Doctor Strange to look for anything that could bring both Toni and Brianna back.

"I am sorry, but this was not done with magic, it was done by technology." Zatara told them.

"We won't be able to help, unless we want to disturb things we are not ready for." Strange told them.

"Alright." Superman said. Both he and Steve just hoped that their wives were safe and not in danger at all. Not only that, but, how were they going to tell their daughters.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now don't get confuse the portal open on their side on the other World so it has to be fixed there. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Another World Pt2

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Guest**_** for the reviews. Oh before I have you guys freak out, you have to remember that they have not ever left their little girls alone for more than three days without calling, so their reactions will be seem different. than natural. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Three: Another World Pt.2 **

Toni arrived with the rest of the Avengers to the Tower.

"Tony." Pepper said with a smile and went to hug her. When she was coming to kiss her it freaked her out.

"What the hell Pepper?" she said. Pepper looked at her a bit hurt and the other Ironman came down.

"Tony, what is going on?" Pepper asked looking at both Ironman.

"Okay, so you met Toni." Ironman told her. "Doom opened a portal and she came out with a female Bruce."

Toni took off her helmet and she looked at Pepper.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"My name is Antonia, which is still Toni." Toni told her. "Jarvis…"

"Yes, Miss Stark." Jarvis answered from the ceiling.

"Okay, so that is still normal." Toni said.

"I think you should change clothes." Pepper said with a soft smile. Toni wondered if Brianna was having the same type of problems. From what she could see, she was dating Pepper in this world, it was weird.

#

In the Batmobile, Brianna and Bruce were both silent trying to find a way to talk. When they arrived to the Batcave, they both jumped out.

"Master Wa…" Alfred looked at both of them. "You will be needed the guest room to be ready."

"Thank-you, Alfred, this is me." Batman tells him.

"Doom it appears opened a portal to my world and it transported myself and Antonia Stark to this dimension." Batwoman explained taking off her cowl. "My name is Brianna Wayne; it seems I have you in this dimension too."

She moved around the Batcave ignoring or not really to the conversation happening on her back. She is seeing the outer date suit; some of them were similar to what she had. But she was seeing other suit; there was one that was red and green panties with a small mask. The same on another side. The new one seemed to be with the same red shirt and the black pants, there was also a black one with a blue bird, which she had heard of.

"Miss Wayne, I have some extra clothing from Miss Barbara that might fit you." Alfred told her.

"Barbara?" she asked.

"Batgirl, Ma'am." Alfred told her.

"All of these are, my partners in this dimension."

"Yes." Alfred told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In their own world, Clark and Steve were in the Watchtower with their daughters.

"Daddy, where is my Momma?' Rachel asked.

"Okay, we need to tell both of you something." Steve told them.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"You mother's went missing and we are trying to get them back but it might take a few days or weeks." Clark said. Penny and Rachel had tears almost welling up in their eyes and both Clark and Steve grabbed them to hold them close.

"We're going to find them and bring them back." Steve soothed them.

"You both know your mother's will not stay still in trying to get back to you." Clark tells them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Toni woke up early because she couldn't sleep; she was used to sleeping with Steve already or with Penny having crawled into their room. It didn't feel right to sleep in this place. She went to the kitchen and in the early morning before everyone woke up and went to get coffee.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Ma'am." Steve asked looking at the other Toni. Toni turned around and looked at the man that was her husband and she missed him, in the pit of her stomach she could feel it flip. Because he looked so much like her husband but the look in his eyes told her, he was not.

"I'm not tired."

"You couldn't sleep." Steve tells her with a soft smile. Toni shakes her head, even in this world he knew her.

"So…do you and the other me get along?" Toni asked.

"Oh…you, well my Tony and I are best friends." Steve told her. She is about to asked something else, when something happens.

"Woo, hey Steve." Someone says jumping out of the ceiling and landing, he is wearing a mask and he takes it off. Toni chokes on her coffee…the young man looks at her in shock. "Oh shoot….Tony sorry I know you told me not to climb walls because it was and I quote 'fucking creepy' hey wait…"

"Peter, meet the Toni from the other direction." Steve says.

"Oh." Peter says. "Well I'm Peter Parker, or Spiderman, nice to meet you, you must have another me, am I cool do you know me?"

"I know you." Toni says and looks up at her daughter; she doesn't even know how she does it, but she moves toward him and she is really close, she touches his face. Trying to see any other difference besides her sex.

"Whoa are you okay?" Peter asks confuse at the way this Tony was acting, but the way she was looking at him, was the same way his Aunt May looked at him sometimes.

"Yeah….sorry kid." She tells him. "So, do you live here in the Tower?"

"Naw, I have a room but I live with my Aunt May." Peter tells her. He is the one that notices though the ring on her finger. "Oh, wow no way…you…seriously…Pepper has been trying to get the other you to pop the question and in your dimension you're married."

Steve turned to look at Toni's hand and he sees it the rings. It surprises him, because this Toni is married and it does make him wonder who could be her husband.

"You're married?" Steve asked.

"Yes, have a kid too, my husband must have told her, I went missing." Toni says out of nowhere and she is babbling she knows that, but she is missing Penny.

"Okay, wait…wait you have a daughter?" Peter asks and Tony comes out of the elevator. "Hey Tony did you know the other you is married and has a kid?"

"What!?" Tony asks moving toward his opposite and takes her hand. "Oh you got to be kidding me, tell me I didn't marry I don't know Rhodey or Thor forbid I married Justin Hammer."

"I am not telling you anything, if your Bruce is anything like my Brianna, she will kill me for spilling anymore beans." Toni said.

"She's bossy with you too huh." Tony said. "You know Bats never lets me drink, when I'm with him."

"When I used to drink, she used to do the same thing, she trapped me in a room to detox me…she is paranoid that I couldn't escape the room at all."

"Seriously." Tony told her.

"We should go to our lab, because I need to check my suit." Toni told him.

"Alright let's go." Tony said.

Steve and Peter stand there looking at the two Toni/Tony's going away to the lab.

"That was a bit creepy." Peter tells Steve.

"She avoided very well answering the question." Steve answers him.

"Psh…maybe she is married to Justin Hammer and doesn't want to say anything or Rhodes." Peter told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna is in the Batcave looking at what exactly brought them into this dimension that she has not seen Bruce all she knew is that she needed to get home.

"Ah…it seems you don't sleep much in your dimension." She looks up to see Alfred standing there with coffee and cookies.

"Thank-you, Alfred." She says and turns back to work.

"Hey, Bruce…who are you?" Richard or Nightwing looked at the woman sitting in the chair.

"She's not a threat Dick; she is me from another dimension." Bruce says appearing out of nowhere.

"Wait, they weren't kidding." Richard asks, because he heard the comments and that was the reason he had come, but seeing it seems weird.

"Richard?" Brianna said getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Dick short you know." Richard tells her with a smile. Brianna instantly makes the connection; this is her daughter and older male version of her daughter.

Alfred and Bruce are looking at her. Bruce wondering if Brianna has a Richard and if she has a nicer relationship with him, than he does. Brianna does the most out of character thing Bruce would ever do, she grabs Richard's face and she sees that he flinches a bit(that only she and Bruce notice) before he calms down, he had been slapped by Bruce, so he doesn't really know. Brianna looks at his face, his eyes, they are the same, and it makes her miss her little bird and she pulls him close until she hugs him. Bruce looks at her opposite, so do Alfred and Richard is shocked to his core, but he hugs her back.

"Wow you're really different from Bruce." Richard tells her.

"When did you adopt him?" Brianna asks because Rachel calls her 'Momma' and Richard calls her counterpart his name (she knows and can tell by the flinch that they don't have the closest relationship) but it has to be something else too.

"I'm his ward." Richard answers.

"I brought him, when his parents died at age 10." Bruce answers. Brianna looks at Richard.

"So you adopted me?" Richard asks. "In your world?" Surprise that he has that relationship with this version of Bruce.

"I knew your parents personally." She told him and that has the three men looking at her. "But I guess I did get you earlier…" she lets go of her thought and of Richard before getting back into the computer. Richard wants to ask more, but he refrains from it, he sees the wedding ring on her finger but doesn't say anything, but Alfred saw it too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What do you mean, we can't do anything?" Superman asks J'onn.

"It seems the portal that took them away, was destroyed, I cannot trace them." J'onn said.

"It's okay J'onn but we have to keep on trying." Steve says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Three days later…Toni and Brianna were with Doctor Richards trying to fix the portal.

"I met my daughter." Toni tells Brianna as they work and everyone else is to preoccupied. "He lives with his Aunt, he has powers."

"I met mine too, he's Bruce's ward and they don't have the nicest of relationships, got him when he was 10." Brianna tells Toni.

"This shit is so freaking weird… my husband is dating some freaking agent, my son is a superhero-_it's cool by the way_- but still and I'm dating Pepper."

"We'll get out of here soon, I have more sons you know and one with you doesn't even want to know he's a trained assassin, one of them got killed by the Joker came back to life and my husband is married to a reporter."

"No way…seriously." Toni knew the face Brianna made when talking about Lois Lane.

"Yes." Brianna said with a growl. "You didn't tell anyone who your husband is did you, I only told them about Richard but that was a bout of sentiment of missing my daughter."

"Hey you two…we're almost done for the day." Clint screamed at them.

"Have you noticed that most of the people except the news ones are the same…but only our lives changed?"

"Yes." Batwoman said and she didn't know what to think of it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman is out in patrol, she got out because she needed too, and it was getting annoying being locked up. It was something Batman wanted her to do, she hadn't interacted with the Justice League the way Toni had with the Avengers.

"You should be at the cave." Batman tells her.

"I need to do something." Batwoman tells him.

"You want to see the layout of this city, what is the difference between this one and the one in your own dimension." Batman told her.

"You want to ask questions." She told him.

"You didn't seem to know about the others."

"You mean the ones you adopted." Brianna said. Bruce sighed.

"I did offer, you must understand with you're…."

"In my world, my daughter almost got killed by Zucco's cronies, he wanted to finish the job after that night he had already killed Mary and John." Batwoman tells him that stunts Bruce into silence.

They both stayed silent and went on patrol together they could anticipate their moves and scared the living daylights of many criminals when they saw the two of them. One that could say that was Two-Face when he had attacked the bank and the thing he saw were two Batman's taking down his operation.

#

"Are you married to the male Pepper?" Tony asks his counterpart.

"No, Pepper is just my friend; I make her the CEO, like you did." Toni tells him.

"Why did you marry?"

"I love my husband." Toni said.

"But… why?"

"Why do you love Pepper?" she asked him before she continues. "He understood, the nightmares, the panic, building suits in the middle of the night."

"Seriously." Tony said surprise. Toni grabbed her cup of coffee before going to the room that was assign to her.

"I never have to hide myself with him, I can be myself even if the real me isn't that great." She finishes and walked back to her room leaving Tony standing there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You've met the other dimensions Ironman?" Nightwing asked Spiderman.

"Yeah, he…she acted so weird as if she knew me." Spiderman told him.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, she touched my face but it felt like went my Aunt May does it, or when a mother does a child…it was weird because it didn't feel weird." Spiderman said.

"Batwoman adopted me in her dimension."

"That's cool." Spiderman said.

"Has she acted like this with any of the others, as if she knew them?" Nightwing asked because he wanted to know what made this Batwoman and Ironman different.

"No, she can't talk to the Cap it's like painful and she made a face when she heard he was dating Agent 13." Spiderman said.

"Batwoman has a wedding ring, she's married no one says anything and Bruce has kept the others away from her, but I think she knows about them." Nightwing told him. "She also told me that she got me younger and I asked and I believe she had me since I was nine months old I mean when she saw me, she seemed stunt and she hugged me."

"Wow."

"No, Spidey, don't you get it if Batwoman is so close to me and reacted the way she did I mean you should have seen the verbal beat-down she gave Batman of all people which is weird considering she is saying to her male counterpart and Toni reacted the same way to you, what if in her timeline Toni is your adoptive parent."

"What!?" Spiderman said.

"Yeah, you said that she asked about your family, why would she care about your family but not any of the other residents of Avengers Tower, Batwoman never asked about Jason, Tim or Damian, she only cared about my well-being, meaning either they don't exist or she hasn't adopted them yet." Nightwing said.

"Alright let's say she did, she won't open her mouth of who she is married to…why would she do that, Clint is freaking our Tony that the other Toni is married to Justin Hammer." Spiderman said.

"I don't know." Nightwing said.

#

Peter arrived to Avenger's Tower and he asked the question he needed answers to.

"Jarvis, where is the female Tony?"

"Miss Stark is in the training room with Mister Rogers."

"Thanks." He said and went to the elevator to get to the training room, he needed to see this.

He arrived to Steve having Toni on a hold.

"Do you give up?" Steve asked. He wanted to know the ability this Tony had and if she was as stubborn as their own.

"You're kidding?" Toni answered. She had just been training this move with _'Her Steve'_ a few weeks ago; she had been close to mastering it. She breathed before she did something that ended with Steve on the ground and Toni on top of him.

"That was really good." Steve told her.

"I have a really good teacher back home, both he and Bats want me to be less dependent on technology, something about EMP's and all that." Toni told him before getting up. "Hey Pete."

"Hey, Toni I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Peter asked her, Toni looked at him and she knew; she knew he would eventually; she had an idea on who helped him.

"You figured it out."

"Well…I have help."

"Richard?" Toni said and Steve looked at Peter and wondered how this Toni knew Nightwing's secret identity.

"So is he right?" Peter asked he wanted to know but at the same time he didn't.

"Your barely five in my time, I had you since you were ten months old with my husband." Toni said. Steve and Peter look at her.

"So am I spoiled?" Peter asked because he wanted to know, was he terrible or was it like now; he needed to know because he was curious.

"Pfft…nope, I doubt your Dad would allow it, I am only allowed to spoil you with knowledge or so he says and we do spoil you hugs and kisses." Toni says and gets this look to her eyes that tell Peter that he is very happy with this Toni and her husband. To him it sounds like they are a family.

"I guess that sounds nice if Justin Hammer is your husband." Peter said out of nowhere and Toni spat the water she was drinking and she started choking. Steve slapped her back slowly trying to calm her down.

"Where in the hell did you get that? Saying that is like saying Batwoman is married to Luthor, God that is the grossest thing you have ever said." Toni told him.

"Sorry." Peter said raising his hands. In the inside he was breathing a sigh of relief.

#

"I can't take it anymore, who is it?" Richard told Brianna.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Alfred, you saw it, even Bruce is not blind." Richard tells him and Alfred tried not to smile at that.

"I believe he is being selective blindness in this case." Alfred tells him.

"I won't tell you." Brianna tells Richard.

"Please." Richard says and gives her those big blue eyes which she is not immune to it.

"I'll tell you, when I leave." Brianna tells him. "I promise."

"Thanks." Richard tells her and leaves the kitchen.

"Will you really tell him?" Alfred asks.

"He wishes to know Alfred, I'm pretty sure Bruce and you suspect who my husband happens to be and that is the reason he has decided to be blind about it."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The day had arrived and Batwoman and Ironman were finally going home. It was been an entire week and they were both tired and missing their place.

"Alright, with your signatures I found the dimension you belong to." Mr. Fantastic said.

"Richards, seriously I want to get back to my life can you hurry up." Toni said. Brianna and Toni had already said goodbye to their counter-parts with nods. The portal opened and they were getting ready to leave.

Just as they opened the portal for them to leave, Peter and Richard stood next to their other dimension parents.

"So, I guess this is bye." Peter told Toni.

"Yeah, look you may not be my Penny, but I read up on what you're doing and I'm very proud of you." Toni told him.

"Do you think um…my other dimension Dad would be too?" Peter asked. Toni smile and she sneaked a peak at Captain America standing there.

"I think Steve would be proud his other dimension child is saving lives." Toni whispered for only him to hear. Peter looked at her and turned to look backwards to look at Captain America before turning back to Toni for confirmation and Toni gave him a nod.

"Oh, wow." He said.

On the other side Batwoman and Nightwing was standing in-front of each other.

"Even if my other self doesn't say he is proud of you." Brianna told him.

"I guess." Dick told him. "Now you did promise."

"Well I did." Batwoman tells him. "I didn't know my husband telling you that bedtime story would give you the idea to become Nightwing." She said and Richard opened his eyes wide.

"But the one that told…." Richard said because there was one person that told him that story and it was Superman, the look on Batwoman's face told him that she knew he figured it out.

"Toni let's go." Batwoman growled out.

#

The portal opened in the Watchtower and both Batwoman and Ironman walked inside before the portal closed.

"What is…" Superman didn't finish the sentence as he saw his wife standing there.

"Toni." Steve says and pulls her close.

"Steve." Toni says with a smile and they kissed. Superman and Batwoman stood next to each other.

"Momma!" they both turned around to see Rachel and Penny standing there and running to them.

"Where we'e you?" Penny asked Toni.

"I had to go on a trip." Toni told her.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Batwoman tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You were in another dimension, where you saw our Penny but as a boy?" Steve asked her.

"Yup, it was freaky, he was saving people's lives Steve, and Spiderman is his name." Toni told him.

"He must be doing a good job than." Steve said with a smile.

#

"So we have more children?" Clark asked her.

"Well technically I have more children, you were dating Lane." Batwoman tells him and Clark gives a chuckle before kissing her cheek.

"Well I suppose you're doing your best."

"He calls himself Nightwing."

"What?"

"Richard, he calls himself Nightwing after being Robin for the other me, guess who gave him that idea." Brianna tells him.

"See." Clark tells her and kisses her deep now that they are in the privacy of their room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. This chapter actually went out of my hands. Anyways don't forget to review.**


	4. Robin's Unexpected Flight

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18 **_**for the review. I will be moving in time in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Four: Robin's Unexpected Flight **

The first time that Robin went out flying for the first time, it was the biggest fear as parents Brianna and Clark had ever gotten. At the same time they both knew that their daughter had chosen a path and they weren't going to walked her out of it. Brianna knew. They hadn't expected it though.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

_One Week Before _

Rachel was flying around her nest, Brianna had built it, when she had begun to show more dedication to gymnastics when she had been three, which really should have never surprised her at all. Not with the genetics of Mary and John Grayson. Brianna had signed her up for gymnastics and giving her defense classes.

"Look, Momma, I'm flying." Rachel said with a smile.

"I can see that, do you plan on coming down?" Batwoman asked her.

"One more hour." Rachel pleaded.

"No, we're about to eat dinner, Young Lady." She turned around to see Superman standing there.

"Daddy!" she said and flipped which Superman cached her and they landed on the ground.

"We should get ready we all know Alfred hates outfits upstairs." Clark said.

#

"How was school?" Clark asked.

"Okay." Rachel told them. Brianna and Clark looked at each other.

"You…are making friends?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, um…Barbara Gordon, she's nice." Rachel told them. Clark and Brianna both knew that Rachel was very intelligent, and that added the fact that she had jumped two grades so she was in the third instead of first grade.

"That's good." Brianna said.

"When can I go visit Penny?" Rachel asked them. They tried not to sigh, from what they heard from Toni and Steve, Penny was having the same problem. Both their daughters apparently had the same problem both girls missing each other.

"In the weekend." Clark told her.

**#**

"You do realize, she has to make more friends besides Penny." Brianna told Clark.

"I know, but Barbara Gordon seems like a good friend." Clark told her. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that no one really is in their shoes, Penny is the daughter of Captain America and Iron Man, Rachel is the daughter of Superman and Batwoman. Both can't exactly go advertising that now, so it makes them a bit different."

"Adding to the fact that both are incredibly intelligent." Brianna told him.

"Exactly." Clark said and walked close to Brianna hugging her by the waist. "Don't worry so much our daughter is going to be fine, later we're going to complain about the friends she gets imagine them getting into trouble."

"You and I were both lonely children Clark." Brianna said.

"Rachel is going to make friends." Clark told her. "Plus she might not be biologically ours, but she has the best of both of us."

"I sometimes hate your optimism." Brianna said.

"No you don't." Clark said and kissed her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel arrived to the Manor after another day from school. She made sure she looked okay in-case her parents were home and that her eyes weren't red. She didn't want to admit it to her parents that she was being bullied. It was embarrassing that she was going through that. It was something she and Penny had in common they had both gotten into clubs (Penny-science, Rachel-mathlete) and that did not make them to popular.

"Miss Rachel, we have arrived home." Alfred said.

"Thank-you Alfred, are they home?" she asked.

"No they are up…" Alfred said and Rachel understood.

"Okay, I'm going to be in my room doing my homework." Rachel said as she climbed up the stairs.

"Very well, Miss I'll call you when dinner is ready." Alfred said.

#

The Justice League had been having quite a calm day and they were only dealing with small robberies so most of them believed they would leave early home. Batwoman could hear Flash making plans with his wife Iris and their adopted son. She didn't make plans, she had been looking into something and she was sure the villains were making plans. She was proven right when the alarm went off.

"Dang, I really think I had some time off." Hal said.

#

Rachel was watching the television on the Bat-cave, she could see all the heroes fighting and that made her happy. That is until she saw that they had been taken down. She started typing things in the Bat-computer, so she could see if the Avengers would come to help. When she saw that the Avengers were busy with their own villains. She looked at her training outfit in the case. She knew she was going to be in trouble ad she looked for the GPS that both her mom and dad had in their suits.

#

Batwoman and Superman were both locked together and they were both electrocuted. Batwoman was trying to find a way to get out, but her belt had been taken away from her, not only that but Superman had kryptonite holdings.

"W…WH…wh…where a...a...re the others?" Superman asked.

"In the cells next to us." Batwoman told him. She had a bad feeling, this was not right them being like this together, that they separated all of them like that.

#

Robin arrived at the warehouse, they were keeping the heroes, and she knew it was underground, that she needed to get inside there. She breathed in and she went inside the warehouse. She needed to get her parents.

#

"Isn't this great." Luthor said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want with us?" Batwoman asked.

"Nothing at all." Luthor said.

"You are lying you and I both know that you want something." Batwoman told him and she just got electrocuted.

"When I destroy both of you, the others will fall." Luthor said.

"If you think that…will happen….Luthor you don't know them at all." Superman said. That got them electrocuted again. Luthor was about to laugh again, until a batarang went flying and hit him.

"What in the…" Luthor said and looked at both of them. Superman and Batwoman knew how to keep their faces blanked but both of them knew it was something. There was another batarang and Luthor brought up his gun, when he shot where the thing came from, he was kicked in the face. It shocked Luthor and he was punched with electric knuckles, knocking him down. The person that stood, there made Batwoman and Superman go into a sort of shock, that they couldn't believe it.

Robin pushed a button and got her parents out of the hackles. She was about to move away, but Batwoman stopped her.

"Do not move." Batwoman said as she helped Superman and kicked the kryptonite away.

"What are you doing here?" Superman asked.

"I was scared you weren't coming." Robin said.

"Go to the Batmobile." Batwoman said.

"Okay." Robin said. Superman looked at Batwoman and the door broke down and the others came in.

"Hey, I thought you brought got us out." Wonder Woman said.

"I know the Guards were taken down." Flash said. They got the villains fighting them and gave them to the police.

Superman got inside the Bat mobile and he moved Robin who was sleeping in the Bat mobile. Batwoman got inside and looked at Robin.

"I suggest, you stop pretending to be asleep, because we are going to talk." Batwoman said.

"I'm tired." Robin told them.

#

"Miss Brianna…Rachel is…." Alfred looked at Rachel in Superman's arms. I will be making some snacks for you." He knew they needed to talk in private. Superman let Rachel down and she was facing both of her parents.

"Rachel, what were you thinking?" Batwoman asked.

"You put yourself in danger." Superman told her.

"I…I knew you were in thouble." Rachel said. "I lost my otheth pathents I didn't want to lose you guy's too." she talked fast and the lisp she got showed but both Superman and Batwoman understood.

"Rachel you put yourself in danger, what do you think we were going to do if we lost you, you are our daughter losing you would hurt both of us." Batwoman said.

"I want to be like both of you." Rachel said.

"What?!" Brianna and Clark said.

"I want to help people." Rachel told them.

"No!" they told her.

"Why I prove I could do it." Rachel said.

"That was luck." Batwoman said.

"Incredible stupid luck." Superman said.

"I can do it, I'll work hard." Rachel told them. Superman and Batwoman looked at each other. They both knew from what Batwoman had told Superman that it was going to happen.

"You won't be able to tell your friends anything about it."

'_Not like I have many.'_ She murmured and Superman heard that.

"You're going to have to wear a mask to the world like your mother and I." Superman said.

"Okay."

"You won't be asking question, you do as I say." Batwoman said.

"You won't be getting into the field, until both your mother and I say it is time." Superman said. "What city?" Clark had to ask this and he hoped it was Metropolis because he could protect her the most there.

"Gotham." Rachel said and Brianna looked at her. "We can both protect her and Daddy doesn't need me, there's more trouble here."

"I won't go easy on you because you're my daughter." Brianna told her.

"I know, Momma." Rachel said.

"Alright Rachel…."

"It's Robin is costume Mom." She said and showed them the R in the costume.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Haunting Ex

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18 **_**for the reviews. This chapter will be short. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Five: Haunting Ex **

Steve and Clark were having their weekly coffee except this time it wasn't in Wayne Manor or Avengers Tower. It was in an apartment complex Toni and Brianna had bought so they could stay there in Metropolis. Lex Luthor had been bugging both Toni and Brianna to come to one of his parties. Since both couldn't avoid it they had to come.

"How are you going to deal with this?" Steve asked.

"The same we do with everything we do with everything else, I would think you would be used to this by now." Clark said.

"I hated doing this when I was in World War 2; it makes me feel like a dancing monkey." Steve told him. "It's time like this that I envy both you and Brianna."

"I suppose, but even we can hide form the cameras." Clark said. "I also work with them."

"That must be terrible; I still cannot believe you and Brianna can handle that." Steve told him.

"We handle it because I never talk about our private life and not even a furious Cat and Lois will get that out of me." Clark said and got this mischief look in his eyes. "I am married to Batwoman who literally has a way to kill me if she wants to."

"That's a good way to stop being afraid." Steve told him with a chuckle.

"I hope both of you are done gossiping like hens and have your suits ready?" Brianna said making both of them jump.

'Hello, Brianna." Steve said. "I guess I should be going." when they were left alone Brianna turned to Clark.

"So I am the one to cure you from being afraid of Lois and Cat." she said.

"You're terrifying, there is a reason all of the super-villains bow down to you if you wished." Clark said and Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Your charms don't work on my Clark."

"Yes they do or you wouldn't have married me." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

He had been looking for her. The woman that had changed, his Father had warned him, but it didn't matter. He knew his Father wanted her to be by his side to help clean the world of everything. If he could just find her. Luthor had done well in inviting him to the party and he had nothing to worry about. He found her a beauty in black.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She turned around and he could read the shock in her eyes before she hid it. She accepted the invitation anyway. He knew she would to keep up appearances.

"Of course." She told him.

"You do look beautiful this evening, well you have always looked beautiful Brianna." He told her.

"What are you doing here, Henry?" she asked.

"Now is that a way to treat and old friend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I heard you adopted a child."

"My daughter, what I don't understand is how that is your problem." She told him.

"I just wish to know, you are very important to me." he told her. "You know, you can still be with me and my Father we could use you."

"I don't destroy lives for your demented games." Brianna hissed.

"Now don't be like that, Brianna." He said spinning her out, he did not notice the glare he was getting.

"I will not join you ever, I thought I made it obvious when I send your Father and you to the hospital." She told him.

"Ah…yes we shall not remember the bad times." He told her. "But think about, how well we can train your daughter, I could be a great Father for her."

"She has a Father." she told him and hoped Clark would come interrupt the dance.

"May I cut in?" someone asked and Brianna turned to Clark.

"I don't know if Miss Wayne…"

"It's Missus Wayne-Kent if you have been reading the papers." She told him. Henry looked at her and at the man standing there looking sheepish. He couldn't believe she had married this man. He knew from the news but he just believed she had been doing it for publicity.

"Ah, yes I apologize Mister Kent, I did not intend on taking your wife away from you." Henry said. "If will excuse me."

Clark took his place and held Brianna close.

"You heard him." she told him.

"Yes." Clark told her. "I really don't like him."

"I know you don't, but at-least he went away." Brianna told him.

"Do you think he will?"

"No, he is going to wait." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Yes I changed Talia into Henry(from Batman Begins) I know he is Ra's in the movie, but for the sake of this story they are both different people. Don't forget to review**.


	6. Vacation In The Nine Realms

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18 , angelvan105, and redangel2463**_** for the reviews. Alright so I know you guys want to know about Henry and Ra's so I will be doing a one-shot in the foreseeable future for it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Six: Vacation In The Nine Realms **

"Are you excited?" Brianna asked Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel answered. It was summer vacation, as pre other ones. Brianna and Clark were going to send Rachel for a month to Avengers Tower, while the next month Penny spent it with them

"We're going to miss you." Clark tells her before carrying her.

"You're going to call." Rachel said.

"Of course." Clark tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Ah!" the two screams filled the Tower and most of the people who were in the kitchen looked inside. Steve and Clark were both wincing a bit. They could only see their daughters hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"Sleepover!" they screamed.

"Let's go." Penny said pulling Rachel so they could go to her room and they could leave her stuff inside.

"Alright, so now that the screaming banshees are gone, let's talk." Toni said with a smirk.

"I still wonder where they get their lungs from." Brianna says.

"Will you be able to handle Penny and Rachel together?" Clark asked.

"Of course we are, we can keep them entertained." Toni told them.

"They are not going to be alone, the other Avengers are here and they can be with them as well." Steve said.

"Of course, now remember that…"

"Bri, Rachel has stayed here a few times; I think by now we both know the drill." Toni told her. "Not adding to the fact that you have tracking devices on both of little girls."

"Alright." Brianna said.

"We'll get the girls next month." Clark said.

"Good luck." Steve said.

#

"Girls, do you have Rachel's stuff put away?" Toni asked.

"Yes!" it was the reply.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

Brianna and Clark knew they didn't have to worry about Rachel, but they still worried because people had to remember that they had villains who wouldn't care to get them to get to both Toni and Steve.

"So, what are we going to do?" Clark asked.

"I don't know." Brianna said with a smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later _

"Avenger's Assemble!" everyone heard Steve's scream. Penny and Rachel were both with Darcy, who was showing them how to make cupcakes.

"Bye." Penny told Steve and Toni who smiled at her. They gave a nod to Rachel who gave them thumbs up.

"Be careful." Steve told them.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Darcy said. They saw everyone leave and Darcy pecked Bruce goodbye.

"So, let's see if the cupcakes are done." Darcy said.

"Sure." They told her.

#

"Darcy!" the scream from Jane told Darcy enough that she was needed, she went but Rachel and Penny were with her.

"I'm going Jane, is something the problem?"

"Yes, I need…hello Penny, Rachel." Jane said politely.

"Good job you two, just got her out of her _'science mode' _she just turned human." Darcy said with a wink which causes both girls to giggle.

"Hey, I am not that bad." Jane told them. "Anyway, I found an easier way for the portal to open to Asgard."

"Oh!" Penny and Rachel said that had Jane smiling they got two thumbs up from Darcy.

"So, show us." Darcy said.

"Okay." Jane said. She began tinker with the rest of the machine. The three of them were shocked about it and were happy with it.

The portal began to do some noise and Jane moved around to check something when the portal opened and it seemed to suck something inside, when she looked back up Darcy, Penny and Rachel were not there.

"No….no…no this cannot happen." Jane said. How was she supposed to explain this to Toni and Steve? She tried to open the portal again but it didn't work.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What the hell!" Darcy groaned out. She looked up and saw golden. "Shit, Rachel, Penny." She said.

"We're here." Penny said.

"I don't think we're in Avengers Tower anymore." Rachel said getting up.

"We're in Asgard." Darcy said. "Are you girls alright?"

"Yeah." They replied before they got this look on their eyes that Darcy knew meant trouble.

"So, can we explore?" Penny asked.

"Come on Darcy you know you want too." Rachel said. They looked at her with their blue eyes and she groaned, she knew Toni fell for them heck she was even sure Brianna fell for them. So she really had no chance, she had seen them trick Fury into letting them stay with him.

"Fine, but if we get stop by guards we run for it." Darcy said.

"Yes!" they girls cheered.

They began to walk and even Darcy was impressed by the architecture of the place, she knew there was a reason Thor liked it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna and Clark were having a rather calm day and by calm it meant that Brianna was doing paperwork for Wayne Enterprises and Clark was re-writing his paper for the Daily Planet. When the beep on Brianna's phone sounded.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Rachel and Penny are out of earth's orbit." Brianna said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"The signatures I believe went to Asgard." Brianna said.

"What are they doing in Asgard?" Clark asked and he concentrated his hearing toward Avengers Tower.

"_I was showing the girls and Darcy a new way to travel to Asgard, the machine went haywire I didn't pay attention and they were sucked inside."_ Jane said.

"Ah, Doctor Foster was trying to show the girls and Darcy a new way to Asgard the machine back-fired and send not only the girls but Darcy there." Clark said. Brianna's phone beeped.

'_Thor is already getting the girls don't over react-TSR' _

Brianna showed the text to Clark, he chuckled a bit.

"We don't over-react." Clark told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Darcy, Penny and Rachel were having fun looking at the place.

"Hey, you three halt!" one of the Guards said and that caused all three girls to run.

Darcy was grabbing both girls hand so they wouldn't get lost because really that would just be the worst thing in the world to happen. They ended up in a large room.

"Oh, my." The three of the turned around and looked at the beautiful woman standing there.

"You three are friends to my son Thor." Frigga said. "I am Queen Frigga of Asgard may I ask your names."

"Um… Penny Rogers-Stark." Penny began.

"Rachel Kent –Wayne." Rachel said.

"Darcy Lewis."

"Welcome, I would like to hear how you three landed in Asgard." Frigga told them. Penny and Rachel jumped to sit near the Queen and tell her the story.

"So that's how we ended here." Penny finished.

"Ah, so it was my daughter in law." Frigga said with a smile. "I am sure my son will come for you three."

"That is if our Mom's don't come barging in." Penny said.

"With our Dads." Rachel said.

"They must be incredibly protective of both of you?"

"You have no idea." Darcy murmur.

"Penny, Rachel, Lady Darcy." Thor boomed.

"Uncle Thor!" both little girls yelled and ran to the bear of a man who scooped them up. Both girls were telling him of everything they had seen while exploring.

"Aye, I hope you indeed have fun." Thor said.

"Can we come again?" they asked together.

"Of course, but with permission from both your parents, I believe all four are worried." Thor told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When they arrived home, Rachel and Penny asked crushed by both Steve and Toni.

"Thank God, both of you are not hurt." Toni said.

#

'_The girls are fine-TSR' _

Brianna read the message and smile. She had barge to Avengers Tower because she trusted Toni to keep her daughter safe. That and Clark could hear if something was wrong.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Robin's First Flight

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, redangel2463 and kidamerica123 **_**for the review. So I will move a year here okay so both Penny and Rachel are 8. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Seven: Robin First Flight **

Brianna and Clark were looking at each other they both knew that it was time; Rachel had finally proved that she could be in the field. But both of them were worried considering she had chosen Gotham.

"She has done well." Brianna said.

"She needs one more test." Clark said.

"She will have one." Brianna said.

#

Rachel was standing near Alfred helping him with the colors she wanted. Her first design had been shut down by both of her parents because it was too short and wouldn't protect her. She didn't get it; Wonder Woman had a short costume. But they explained to her the reasons why. They had to make her costume be more flexible but still with the cover to protect her.

"Do you think, I'll do okay Alfred?" she asked

"I think you will do great." Alfred told her. "I will be here to patch You, your Mother and Father when you come home hurt."

"I'll try not to get too hurt." Rachel said with a smile.

#

"Alright, we think you are ready." Brianna said to Rachel.

"But there is another test you must pass to go out with your mother." Clark said.

"Okay?" Rachel asked.

"You will be going out t Gotham hiding from me, since we get out to sun-rise." Brianna told her.

"Wait, is Dad going to help you?" Rachel asked because that would be cheating.

"No, but I will keep an ear out just in-case you get into trouble." Clark said. "Good-luck."

"Okay." Rachel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel was getting ready, she was going out on Friday tonight, she was putting on every part of the costume, and she had to put her hair into a pony tail. Both her parents were there in their costumes and so was Alfred.

"You're missing something." Superman told her. Batwoman held the mask in her hands and Rachel took it from her. She turned to the mirror and looked at Robin officially for the first time.

"Ready, remember sunrise." Batwoman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Robin was flying through Gotham City, she was excited but she also knew the reason she was out. She was hiding from her mother. It had been two hours and Batwoman had not found her, she knew better than to get confident.

"Ahh!" the scream caught her attention and she knew that she needed to keep her eyes open for that, she moved in the shadows and the rooftops. She gave a cackle that had both the robber and the would-be-victim a fright.

"Whose there, is that ya Bats." The robber asked. Robin threw her batarang and took the gun off the criminal making him scream. She moved and kicked the robber in the face knocking him down. She used one of the handcuff her mom gave her and gave the bag to the young lady.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Robin." She said and disappeared.

#

Batwoman appeared near and all she saw was a criminal tied up. She looked around; she knew Robin had been here.

#

The next spot was near the bat-symbol and Robin was happy to go through it before she went to hide once again. She saw Gordon and couldn't help but laugh behind him making the man jump and looked around.

#

Batwoman moved around and she heard a noise in her ear.

"I hope you are not telling me our daughter is in danger." Batwoman told him.

"No, have you haven't found her?" Superman asked.

"No." Batwoman said. "She already got two criminals."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Robin was getting a bit sleepy, but she knew not to be she couldn't get tired, she looked at the time. It was already four in the morning. She just needed two more hours to go and she was going to win. She looked around and she saw more trouble but this time of two male.

"Come on man." She heard. She looked at round and saw some packages being moved into a van. She looked around and saw that something was the happening. She threw two batarangs and took down the wheels from the van.

"Dammit!" one of them said. Robin had to hide from the gun shots.

#

'_Come out Bat.'_ The voice said and Superman could hear it. He knew that it was not Brianna that was there, it had to be Robin. He held his breathe because he wanted to get there and wanted to help his daughter.

'_Where are you hiding, I ain't afraid of ya.' _

#

The cackle had the criminals with the hair raised behind their necks. They were shots and Robin moved through the shadows and before she hid behind one of them and smiled.

"Boo!" she whispered and one of them moved but she kicked him in the face cracking his nose.

"Oh, what the hell?" the other one says just to get punched with the knuckles. She threw a rope to wrap them up and moved away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was already 6am and the sun was finally coming up. Robin knew to land in the Batwoman symbol since that was the rule. She arrived just as the sun was coming up. She could feel her mother's presence the moment she landed on the roof.

"You did well." Batwoman told her.

"Alright." Robin told her. They both jumped and landed near the bat-mobile.

#

When they arrived home, Robin jumped out and she was grabbed fast by Superman who held her close. He was already checking her over for some injuries.

"Good job." He told her.

"Thanks Daddy, I mean Superman." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations, Robin."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Welcome Ace & Krypto

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**redangel2463, angelvan105 and kidamerica123**_** for the reviews. Alright I will be bringing in two pets.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Eight: Welcome Ace & Krypto **

"Do you know what we are going to get Rachel?" Clark asked Brianna.

"I have no idea." Brianna told him. "I would say a party, but after last years I don't think she would want one, I think a sleep over with Penny would be alright." her last birthday had been more of a publicity thing and ended with them inviting a lot of kids from her class, which a lot ended up being her bullies.

"True, we already have Penny here for the sleep-over." Clark said. They were both incredibly happy their daughter wasn't spoil as other people believed.

"We should ask her during breakfast." Brianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel bounded to breakfast with so much energy. Brianna looked and she really wondered sometimes, if her child didn't get tired.

"Good-morning, Momma, Daddy." She said and smiled at both her parents.

"Good-Morning." Clark said. Brianna nodded her head, people couldn't blame her she was a bit of a zombie without her coffee, it was not her fault the two most important people in her life were early-risers.

"Rachel, your mother and I were wondering, what would you want for your birthday party?" Clark asked.

"Oh, um….a sleep-over with Penny and Barbara." Rachel said.

"Alright."

"Now, what do you want for your present?" Brianna asked.

"Um…" she didn't say anything, but that had both Clark's and Brianna's brain working a mile a minute. The last time that happened they ended with fish.

"Rachel?" Brianna said.

"Can I get a dog?" Rachel asked.

"A dog?" Clark said.

"Yeah, I want a dog nice dog, I'll be responsible." She told them.

"We don't know…" they told her at the same time.

"Please…." Rachel asked.

"We will think about it." Clark told her.

"Yes." She told them.

When she left they both looked at each other.

"A dog?" Brianna said. "Out of all the things our daughter could for, it's a dog?"

"Yeah." Clark told her. "It would show her responsibility."

"We are going to keep thinking about this Clark." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Their answer came two weeks later and it had something to do with an explosion caused by Two-Face. Batwoman had gotten caught in the blast and she knew she hadn't been the only one. The only thought had been _'Rachel'_ and hoped she was safe that she had gotten out.

#

'_Beep….Beep…Beep…'_ that was all Brianna could hear. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the medical part of the Batcave.

"Brianna." She looked to her side to see that Clark was sitting there next to her.

"Rach…"

"She's in the bed next to you. You gave us a scare." Clark told her.

"Mummy, you're up." Rachel told her, she was sitting down and she had a large dog on her bed and she was currently petting it.

"Are you alright?" Brianna asked.

"Uh-huh, Ace saved me." she told her.

"Ace?" Brianna asked.

"The dog, when I arrived she was outside the building the dog had taken her out of the building, he didn't have a name and he tried to bite me, when I tried to get her away from him, so I had to bring both." Clark told her.

"Oh." Brianna said.

"It's a Great Dane." Clark told her.

"Okay." Brianna said. She knew that it could have been worst and it would be protecting Rachel, so that didn't have to worry her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna, Clark, Rachel and Penny with Ace were going to Smallville to visit.

"I can't wait." Penny told Rachel.

"I know, Ma Kent promised, pie." Rachel said.

"Yes." Penny said and petted Ace. It seemed normal since the dog didn't let many people touch him.

"I hope you both remember you had to help Pa Kent as well, before you get pie." Clark told them.

"We know." They told him.

"You are not helping." Brianna whispered to him. Clark just smiled at her.

#

"Alright, we are going to be getting the eggs." Pa Kent told them. Penny and Rachel left their baskets with Ace, who looked very dignified being there.

"Oh, I got one." Penny said.

"Got another one." Rachel said.

"Alright…" Pa didn't get to finish as something shook the ground.

#

When the explosion happens, Clark got out, while both Brianna and Ma also went to check on the girls and Pa Kent.

"Rachel!"

"Penny!"

"Jonathan!" Ma Kent yelled.

"Ace!"

"We're here." Pa Kent said. "We're alright."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"We don't know."

"Did Uncle Clark go check?" Penny asked.

"Yes, he did." Ma Kent said.

Superman was coming and there was something with him. Brianna looked at and she couldn't believe it.

"A dog?" she told him as he came down.

"Meet Krypto." Clark said. "He was my dog."

"Oh my, he is so cute!" Penny and Rachel squealed and they began to pet the dog, who was too happy to take the attention. Ace looked at the dog, who Krypto was very happy to meet.

#

"Bye, Krypto." Rachel and Penny told the white dog, which both Clark and Brianna decided would stay with his parents because it would keep them protected. Also because they both knew that Alfred wouldn't want a super-dog on the Manor.

"We'll come see you." They told him.

"We'll take care of him." Ma Kent told them.

"Thank-you." Clark said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Kara

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**redangel2463, angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18 and kidamerica123 for**_** review. So I am bringing in Clark's cousin. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers and the Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Nine: Kara **

"Rachel is going to go with Penny to Disneyland." Brianna told Clark.

"Didn't we take them there the last time she was here?" Clark said.

"Apparently, Toni didn't like the fact that we took them to Disneyland and she and Steve have not." Brianna said.

"Do you know that Barry thinks we are the worst parent's ever with barely taking Rachel to Disneyland?" Clark tells her.

"We waited until they could enjoy it to get into the bigger rides." She told him.

"So do you have any plans, Mrs. Kent?" he asked. Brianna turned to look at her husband and she couldn't help the smirk that came to her face.

"I don't believe there isn't anything that cannot be moved, Mr. Kent." She said and Clark carried her toward their bedroom.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Unbeknown to them something was heading for earth and it would change their life and the belief of someone being alone in the universe.

#

"You must be happy?" Lois said with a smile.

"What do you mean, I must be happy?"

"Well your daughter is with Toni and Steve Rogers." Lois told him.

"She likes visiting her best friend, I do miss her and we talk to her every night." Clark told her, he didn't like it when people questioned their parental skills since most of the time it was toward Brianna they went after, which really after almost ten years people should stop questioning it, in his opinion. Then he heard something that surprised him and got him standing up.

"What's the matter Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Nothing." Clark said, but he heard something and it was going to crash on earth.

#

Brianna was looking over the window in Gotham, when she saw something flaming going toward Gotham Bay. She pressed her com immediately.

"Clark, something is going to land on Gotham Bay." She said and went to change herself.

"I'll be right there." he answered back.

#

Both of them landed near the crash site after Superman and Batwoman went to save people. Who had been caught in the flood and were in need of danger.

They arrived at the crash-site to see that it was a ship.

"Why did it land here?" Batwoman asked. Superman began to check what was inside and he saw the woman.

"There is a young woman there." he told her. He punched the door down and grabbed the woman, who was not exactly clothed. Batwoman grabbed a blanket for her.

"Put her inside, we'll take her to the Batcave." She told him.

"Alright." Superman said.

#

They put her on the table and Batwoman locked the woman's arms in as she began to do her study, so they could contain her if she was a threat.

"Look at this. Her DNA is definitely not human; there is a high concentration of neuron steam cells." She told him. That was when the woman stood up and looked her way; she said something and blasted her computer with heat-vision. The woman seemed she couldn't control it and she flew upward.

Superman went and grabbed the leg and began to talk to her. Batwoman was just looking at them talk. When he gave her his cape, she raised her eyebrow, and looked at them before Clark began to talk.

"Her name is Kara Zor-El from Krypton, she's my cousin."

"Your cousin just torched 50,000 dollars in costume hardware." She told him.

"Sorry." He told her. He began to talk to his cousin and she looked at Brianna.

"What is it?" she asked.

"She's surprised." Superman told her.

"That I am your wife." Batwoman said. "We need to figure out, what we're going to do and Rachel will be staying with Toni and Steve, while Toni and I began to fix certain papers." Brianna said.

'_Who is Rachel?'_ Kara asked her cousin.

'_She is our daughter.'_ He told her.

"We need to teach her English and a way to control her powers or Alfred will not let her get upstairs." Brianna told him.

"Very well." Superman said.

"Oh, why is the lady unclothed?" Alfred asked coming downstairs.

"Clark's cousin landed on earth and we are going to house her for a few days." Brianna told him.

"Oh, well I will bring in some clothing." Alfred said. "I believe some of your clothing would be appropriate."

"Yes, of course." Brianna told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What do you mean; I'm staying here Aunt Toni?" Rachel asked. "Why can I not go home?"

"Your parents are dealing with something and want to keep you safe." Toni answered.

"Are they in trouble?" Rachel asked.

"No, they just found something and need to keep it in lock-down." Toni told her.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Toni."

"You're welcome kid." Toni said and looked at the ceiling as her niece left. "Jarvis."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You so need to stop talking to Steve sometimes." Toni said.

"I will try my outmost to do so." Jarvis replied.

"Right, anyways keep an eye on Rachel, if she thinks Clark and Brianna were in danger she will go to her parents."

"Very well, Missus Rogers." Jarvis replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"This looks really nice." Kara said to Brianna.

"Try on some more clothing you are going to need it." Brianna said. Both she and Clark had to bring his cousin to buy clothes. Also the Kent's were staying in the Manor because they had taken Kara to the Kent's and she lost control of her abilities and that ended destroying half of the farm. Brianna had to use Kryptonite to stop her. So they were rebuilding the Kent farm.

"When am I going to meet Rachel?" Kara asked Brianna out of the blue.

"She is with her best friend at the moment." Brianna told her. "She might come home in two days."

It had been both of their choices and it had to do with the fact that Rachel had been staying two weeks with Toni and Steve. Clark and Brianna wanted to have their daughter back, also the criminal classes of villains in Gotham wanted Robin back because Batwoman was not exactly being kind and they even admitted that the Bat was nicer with the little bird around.

"Okay." Kara told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Rachel is going to be coming back today." Clark said.

"A…" Brianna didn't get to finish.

"Momma, Daddy!" Rachel ran and hugged both of her parents.

"Rachel." Clark said.

"Rachel, dear." Rachel looked from Clark side and saw that her grand-parents were standing there.

"Ma and Pa, you're both here." She said and moved down Clark before running to her grandparents. "What are you doing here, not that it isn't great, and its Aster you know the opposite of disaster."

"We're very happy to see you dear." Ma Kent says.

"Oh, is that Rachel?" Kara asks shyly. Rachel turns to look at her.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello, my name is Kara." She says with a smile.

"Mine is Rachel."

"Rachel Kara is my cousin." Clark told her.

"Oh, have you met Ace and Krypto?" Rachel asked and began to pull Kara with her. They all see that Kara is bewildered by the small child. Everyone acted as if she was a bomb and the little girl wasn't doing that.

"That went well." Brianna told Clark.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A few months later the world was introduce to Supergirl the cousin of Superman and she was helping the Superhero community but also she was studying and living like a normal kid in Smallville with the Kent's.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Alright so Kara is 15 yrs. old, so I am making her a little bit younger. I did get an idea from the Batman/Superman Apocalypse when Kara destroyed the computer. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Speedsters, Archers, Atlantians and Fire

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, redangel2463, kidamerica123, Guest and Anime hotty lover. 18 for**_** the review. Alright so in this one Rachel and Penny are both 10. Alright so two of these individuals Rachel and Penny will meet together, an some of them only Robin will meet. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men, they belong to Marvel. **

**$LINE BREAK LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family**

**Ten: Speedsters, Archer's, Atlantians & Fire **

_Speedsters _

"Captain Cold has teamed up with Mr. Freeze." Flash told Kid Flash.

"So, we are going to go catch them right, we have too."

"Whoa, hold on Kid." Flash told her.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

"Captain Cold just went to Gotham." Flash told him.

"Oh." Kid Flash told him.

"Yeah, Kid, we are going to Gotham." Flash said.

"But I thought, you said, Dad you aren't explaining anything." Kid whined and it made Flash smiled.

"I just told you, we are going to Gotham, I had to ask permission from Batwoman." Flash said.

"Wait, wait…..does this mean I will meet." Kid Flash said jumping up and down.

"I don't know, Batwoman if very protective of her bird." Flash said.

#

Flash and Kid Flash were on top of a building in Gotham. It freaked Kid Flash out, this place was creepy.

"Don't be scared." Flash told him.

"I'm not scared." Kid Flash told him.

"Good." The voice came out and Kid Flash jumped making Flash laugh.

"Hello, Robin." Flash says.

"Hello, Flash." Robin says, Kid Flash looks at the first sidekick ever. She didn't look so scary.

"This is Kid Flash." He said.

"Oh, hello, I'm Robin." Robin said and a smile lit her face that had Kid Flash blushing a bit.

"Kid Flash, no wait you knew that." he told her and she chuckle a creepy chuckle that had Kid Flash smiling with her.

"Robin." The voice said and when the owner showed, Kid Flash tried really hard not to be intimidated. He had met female superheroes, Black Canary, Hawkwoman (changed name after she married her husband Hawkman), Wonder Woman….but now this one was very different. The power that Batwoman exuded was so terrifying, it was helping that Flash had a hand on his shoulder. The darkness seemed to make her taller and unlike the other girls she was not wearing heeled boots, something he noticed Robin also lacked.

"Hey, Bats." Flash said with a smile. Batwoman looked at him than looked at his kid.

"Flash, Kid Flash." Batwoman said.

"So, how are we going to catch them?" Flash asked.

"Splitting up, Robin take Kid Flash with you and search the perimeter." Batwoman said.

"Okay." She said and smiled at Kid Flash.

#

Kid Flash didn't know how to react at first. Gotham was very frightening but to Robin as he saw her fly through the building it seemed like a playground.

"So….how old are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Ten and you?" she asked.

"Twelve, your ten?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, you barely started didn't you." She asked him.

"Yeah, I have a few months." Kid Flash told her. 'Have you met any of the other sidekicks?"

"Partner, I'm a partner." Robin told him.

"Oh…sorry." Kid Flash said. "But have you?"

"No, I know of them…but I haven't met them, I met the heroes though went on a mission with Captain America."

"You've met Captain America, wait I haven't met any of the Avengers." Kid Flash told her.

"I met all of the Avengers even some X-men."

"No way that is awesome, is it true you've fought with some of the Leaguers?" Kid Flash asked her.

"Yeah…wait I think we are getting ready for the fight." Robin said. Kid Flash turned and saw the warehouse.

#

The four of them landed at the end, after catching both Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze.

"I think that was good." Flash said. "We should do it again."

"Yeah, doubtful." Batwoman said.

"So, I guess this is bye right, I mean."

"It was nice to meet you KF." She says.

"KF, your shorten it." he told her.

"Uh-huh." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Archers _

"I'm really bored." Penny told Rachel. They were currently in a party in Star City in a party with Oliver Queen. They were both incredibly bored.

"At-least we don't have it as bad as our Dad's." Rachel said with a smirk. Both girls turned to their Fathers who were both uncomfortable unlike their Moms who were like butterflies.

"True." Penny said.

"Penny, Rachel is nice to meet you again." Oliver Queen said. "I want you to meet my son Roy, Roy play nice with the girls." He said and left.

"Wait, I'm not a baby-sitter." Roy said. Rachel and Penny looked at each other.

"Hello, Roy." They said at the same time, it was really creepy they had developed it after a few tries of getting other people annoyed Uncle Clint had showed it to them.

"Hey, so I'm going to…"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you would try to entertain us." Penny said with a pout that rivaled Rachel's. Roy knew he didn't have any other choice than to be with them. He didn't want to be treated as a kid and here he was going to be hanging out with kids.

#

Speedy was taking down villains. He knew these ones were different since from what Green Arrow had told him, they were Two-Face goons. One of them was coming at him and he was not going to be ready when something or someone took it down.

"Awe, you guys are supposed to play nice." Robin said.

"Hey, kid you…." Speedy didn't finish when he saw exactly who it was. He had heard the rumors since she had been the first partner.

"You know I'm getting a bit tired." Robin said.

"Ah, Girl Wonder, don't worry…" Two-Face said.

"I'm not talking to you." Robin said. Two-Face turned just to be kicked in the face by Batwoman.

"Wait, what?" Speedy began just to shut up when he saw the intense glare from Batwoman.

"Hey, Bats came to pick up your villain." Green Arrow said, he saw that Speedy was standing there. "I see that you met Speedy, side-kick…"

"Partner." Speedy said.

"Yes, we've met." Batwoman said.

"Bye, Speedy." Robin said with a smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Atlantians _

Kaldur was incredibly nervous. He knew he was going to meet a friend of his King a very powerful friend. He had heard of Batwoman in the stories.

"Your Highness, will Batwoman show up?" Kaldur asked.

"She will come." Aquaman told him.

"Aquaman." Robin flew down and landed right in-front of them.

"Robin." Aquaman said with a smile. "This is my protégé Aqualad."

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hello." Aqualad said.

"Batwoman, nice that you could make it."

"What do you want in Gotham?" Batwoman demanded.

"Some of my people went missing from Gotham Bay and since it is my domain…"

"It is still my domain, anything that is Gotham. I believed I made that very evident when we first met."

As they argued Kaldur was looking at Robin, she seemed pretty young he could see that. He wondered, he had heard from Speedy the first protégé he had made friends with and he could call a best friend. He had told him about Robin.

"So…do you like the surface?" she asks.

"Yes, my friend I find it appealing."

"I know, I went to Atlantis once, it was beautiful." Robin told him.

"Thank-you." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Fire _

In Avengers Tower they were having a party; now normally the girls tended to be bored except when it came to their homes parties since they could practically disappear. Also sometimes they tended to be in the vents with Clint for a little while. So this party was no different. Toni and Brianna were currently talking to Dr. Franklin Storm about the medical advances both Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises were making.

Rachel and Penny were currently in the vents, when the voice of Jarvis filtered.

"Miss Penny, Miss Rachel your mother's needs you in the party."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Penny said.

They both climbed down and checked their outfits because they didn't want to get lectured by Aunt Pepper they both knew their Mother's wouldn't care and would think it amusing even if they didn't show it.

"Ah, here they are?" Toni said.

"Girls, Meet Dr. Franklin Storm, Doctor meet my daughter Penelope and Brianna's daughter Rachel."

"Hello, you two, you know I have a son he is close to your age and a daughter but she is in college already."

Dr. Storm called someone and both Penny and Rachel saw a boy he seemed to be twelve years old and very handsome.

"Jonathan, this are Penelope Rogers-Stark and Rachel Kent-Wayne, girls this is my son Jonathan Storm."

"Hey, it's Johnny by the way." He told them and they laughed.

"Well I'm Penny and this is Rachel." Penny said.

"So, want to hang out?" he asked.

"Sure." Both girls answered and the three of them moved away.

#

At the end of the night Penny, Rachel and Johnny had exchanged numbers and were already having plans.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	11. Sleepover Adventure

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** redangel2463, kidamerica123, angelvan105 and Guest **_**for the reviews. So in this it had been a few months after Johnny, Penny and Rachel have met.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men, they belong to Marvel**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Eleven: Sleepover Adventure**

"Okay, Rachel please behave." Clark told her. Both Clark and Brianna had to go to a conference outside the country, Alfred was going to visit his family and that would end up with Rachel taking an unplanned vacation to Avenger's Mansion(The Tower had suffered some attacks and they had to use to mansion for now.).

"I know Daddy." She told him.

"You have it, right?" Brianna asked.

"Rule Number 1, never leave home without it." Rachel answered.

"Good, we will see you when we come back." Brianna said. When they left Penny and Rachel looked at each other.

"Sleepover." They said at the same time.

"I heard sleepover." Clint said coming out of the vents.

"Uncle Clint!" the girls told him.

"Hey so what is the plan painting nails, braiding hair, talking about boys." He said with a wink that had both girls giggling.

"No." they said at the same time.

"Aw and here I was looking to braid my hair." Clint said.

"Hey, Uncle Clint have you mapped all the vents here?" Penny asked.

"Nope, both of you want to help?" he asked.

"Yes!" they told him and Clint helped them inside the vents.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later after dinner, which had been a blast because well for Rachel who ate healthy at the Manor (the kitchen was run by Alfred) she was able to have a bit more junk-food since they had take-out. That ended with both girls in Penny's room and they were about to watch movies, when a knock with a pebble came to their window.

"I believe Master Storm is hitting your window, if you would ask him to stop." Jarvis said and both Rachel and Penny moved to the window.

"Johnny!" they said.

"Hey." He said with a soft smile, they both knew he was trying hard. A month after they had met Mary Storm had suffered and accident and Dr. Franklin had begun drinking his depression away. Johnny had begun to be a lot more in Avengers Tower (or Avengers Mansion) or he would call Rachel.

"Do you want to come up?" Penny asked.

"Sure." He said and jumped getting inside the window and he was inside Penny's room.

"Okay, so what do you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Johnny said munching on the popcorn.

Rachel walked out and went to get a pizza box before she came back and they were all munching on everything.

'So, do you guys want to have an adventure?" Johnny asked.

"What kind?" Penny asked.

"Go outside, you know." Johnny said. Penny and Rachel looked at each other.

"How much trouble can we…." Penny didn't finish as she was interrupted by the shake of an explosion.

"Jarvis, what is happening?" Rachel asked.

"Avenger's Assemble." Captain America's voice came out.

"I believe Red Skull is attacking the Mansion." Jarvis answered. Rachel and Penny put on their boots and they jumped out the window with Johnny.

"So….adventure/' he asked.

"Sure."

"Jarvis, can you cover for us we will be alright?" Penny asked very nicely. It was known that she was a favorite of Jarvis.

"Very well, but if any if the matter, your parents shall be informed." Jarvis said.

"Okay." Rachel said.

#

The three children walked for a while in the dark and that was something Rachel seemed to be normal.

"So I was…" Jonny didn't get to finish as somebody smacked into the building they were walking by. They both screamed and stopped when they saw somebody. Rachel looked at the person and her jaw dropped.

"Sabertooth." She said.

"What?" Johnny and Penny said.

"It's Sabertooth, so that means…" Rachel said and the person that came out of the hole-shaped wall was Wolverine.

"Come Wolvie, let's me rip you to pieces." Sabertooth said.

"You got it bub." Wolverine said, he turned and looked at the children. "What are you three doing standing there, run?" He told them and the three of them began to walk away. They moved behind the building to see the both of them go at it.

"This is awesome." Rachel said.

"I know, I hadn't seen them fight yet." Penny said.

"That guy, if one piece of work." Johnny told them.

"I told you to move it." Wolverine yelled at the three of them.

"We're going." they said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were going to go back to the Mansion just in-case it had finally ended and the Avenger's had Red Skull out of it. They did not expect to see a particular god there.

"Hmm…aren't you three far from home." The three of them turned to see Loki standing there.

"Uh…we're going home." Penny said.

"You truly are Iron Man's spawn." Loki said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, buddy." Johnny said and stood in-front of both girls.

"Please child you are no match for a God." Loki told him. Rachel was getting a smoke-bomb ready to be thrown just in-case. She knew that Loki was reforming, now that his mischief wasn't trying to take over Asgard or Midgard, he just made jokes like making teddy bears out of the statues of New York.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, she had a bad feeling and it was not coming from the resident God of Mischief, it was something else.

"Just wondering, what you girls doing out at night, both of you must know New York is a dangerous place." Loki said.

"We know, I'm taking them home." Johnny said.

"Good, I wouldn't want to destroy you for hurting them." Loki said,

"Let's go." Johnny said.

"Have fun, I believe they took care of Red Skull." Loki said as they left.

"Thanks Loki." Penny and Rachel said.

"I can assure the three of you, that harming children is very beneath me, attacking adults on the other hand…" he stopped as he took down two men that had been behind the three children. "Well that is a matter altogether different."

"What, how?"

"They had been following you." Loki told them.

"Thanks, so we will be going." Johnny said.

"Very well." Loki said and nodded his head before disappearing.

"That was freaky….but cool." Johnny said and both Penny and Rachel smiled. They both knew they didn't keep many friends after certain things happened.

"He's right though we should go before we get into trouble." Rachel said.

#

It was near dawn and both Toni and Steve were looking for both of the girls. They were not in Penny's room.

"If we lost them…" Toni said.

"We didn't, if we did both Clark and Brianna would be here." Steve told her.

"Jarvis." Toni said.

"Yes, Mrs. Rogers?" Jarvis asked.

"Where are the girls?" Toni asked.

"They seemed to be on the roof." Jarvis answered. Both Toni and Steve ran toward the roof.

Steve was the first to arrive and he was surprised. Three sleeping bags were on the roof and both Penny and Rachel were in the side of Johnny Storm, the three of them sleeping.

"I didn't know he was going to come?" Toni said.

"Neither, did I but it must be something to do with Dr. Franklin." Steve told her.

"What the fact that he is drinking his money away." Toni said.

"Yeah, let's leave them here." Steve said.

"Well at-least it isn't snowing and they couldn't have gone anywhere else." Toni said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Siblings

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**kidamerica123, Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105 and redangel2463 **_**for the reviews. So this will really change the backgrounds of many people and will bring people in, you guys may cry. I hope you guys like it. Penny and Rachel are both eleven. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men, they belong to Marvel**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Twelve: Siblings **

Rachel was in the Bat-computer, today she was not able to go in patrol. She hadn't done anything wrong, but her Mom and Dad wanted to go out patrolling together. She knew it was their anniversary of something, she wasn't entirely sure. So she didn't mind just watching out for trouble and doing her homework.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman and Superman were working together; it was one of the few times that Batwoman allowed her husband on patrol with her. It was their anniversary (of when they found other their secret identities) though and even she could get into the sentimental part once in a while and this was one of them.

"What else should we do, I can't believe you went with me to Metropolis." Clark told her.

"You said, you wanted me to go." She told him.

"I did, you scared Toyman too well." He told her. He could still picture Toyman's face and it was terrified when Batwoman had almost taking him down right into his fist.

Now though they were in Gotham hunting down thugs. He was very careful though since, he knew certain things would be said in the news and they still kept certain things closed, also he had to admit it was kind of funny having some of the criminal element seeing both of them together. As they moved through the roofs or him in the air, Superman moved his head to the side. He stopped causing Batwoman to stop as well.

"Is there trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't…there is no way…" Superman said and he grabbed Batwoman and flew them to where he was hearing the noise. He let Batwoman drop flawlessly into the alley and she was in shock. There was an actual kid trying to steal her tires. But he seemed extremely young eight/seven years old.

"What are you doing?" she growled out and the kid jumped out of his skin before turning toward her.

"Oh…oh shit." He said.

The boy ran away and Batwoman didn't follow him, not because she didn't want to, but she knew the one to follow him would be Superman. It made her sad that a kid would do this, but it was Gotham.

"Where did he go?" Batwoman asked.

"Gotham Youth Center, the people there called him Jason." Superman told her.

"Let's go home." She told him. Superman followed her inside and he looked at her.

"You're curious about him." he told her.

"Yes." She told him. "He actually tried to steal my tires."

"I know." He told her.

"How would you feel about a boy in the house?" she asked him stopping the car before they arrived.

"What?" he asked her.

"What would you feel about having another child?" she asked. Clark looked at her and he knew.

"You want to adopt Jason." He said.

"It would be different, I mean we raised Rachel since she was a baby-yes we may have not been married until she was three-but you did help raise her." Brianna told him.

"Okay, let's do it." he told her and pulled her for a kiss. "You know we have to tell Rachel." He said.

#

A month later Rachel was waiting with Alfred for her parents and her new brother to come home. In the car Jason Todd was looking at his new parents, he didn't know if they would get tired of him. He heard from some kids that he was adopted to be a publicity stunt.

"Are you ready to meet your older sister?" the man named Clark asked. He knew his last name had also changed he wasn't a Todd only anymore he was a Kent-Wayne. He knew that if he didn't like it here, he would be able to get out and run away it was not like it mattered, he knew how to survive.

"Jason?" Brianna asked.

"Um…yes." He answered; Jason's eyes went wide when he saw the Manor. He saw a girl standing there and he seemed to be nervous as he got down when Clark opened the door.

"Welcome, home Jason." Brianna told him. He looked around, when he saw a girl running their way.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Grayson Kent-Wayne, you must be Jason; I'm your new sister." She said with a smile and Jason didn't know how to react it was like being blinded by the sun itself.

"Um…"

"Come let's go, I can show you to your room." she said and pulled him by the hand, Jason turned to look at Clark and Brianna who both had amused smiles on their faces.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Months Later _

Johnny was standing there with a broken arm and he was just looking at the hole. He wanted Sue to be here, but she wouldn't look at him. He looked at his older sister and she looked away from him burying herself in Reed's arms. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked up to see Steve Rogers standing there and Toni Rogers-Stark was standing on his other side. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see his Father buried. He had gone driving with him and he hadn't wanted to be there but his Father took him and he had been drinking the accident, Johnny didn't remember much of it just the pain from his arm.

He let tears fall and it was like magic that both Penny and Rachel appeared by his side. They were hugging him and he was very thankful as he hid the tears that fell on them. They didn't tell him, they were sorry for his loss and he needed that.

"Thank-you." He whispered at them.

"We're always here." They told him back.

#

Toni and Steve couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sue didn't want to take Johnny in her care.

"I can't, I'm not even old enough." she told them. She didn't have to lie to them, they had seen shit even Brianna and Clark had seen that she hadn't been able to see Johnny at all.

"He's your brother." Steve told her.

"We'll adopt him." Toni told her and Steve looked at her in surprise, they hadn't discussed other children since they both knew Toni couldn't conceive. It had been devastating for both (more for Toni).

"What?" Sue asked.

"Steve and I, he already spends all of his time in our home, we might as well make it official." And it sounded so cold; but Steve could see what was under knead it all, Toni was really pissed off and he could understand why.

"She's right, we'll adopt Johnny, make him our son." Steve said.

"But you better not regret this as far as I'm concern we are making it so legal that you won't be able to take him away from us, is that understood Sue." Toni told her.

"Yes, can I still see him?" she asked.

"If he wants you to, it will be his choice." Steve told him, because they were taking this choice from him and it would only seem right to give Johnny that choice.

#

Johnny was moving into his own room in Avenger's Tower it was next to Penny's. He couldn't believe it, he was officially Steve and Toni's son. It hurt him though because Sue didn't want to take care of him, he needed her and she had gone back to college with everything.

"Hey, kid." Toni said.

"Hi." Johnny told her.

"You know, Steve and I just hope your happy here with us." She told him. "We don't expect us for you to see us as your parents; you can still call us Toni and Steve."

"I don't want to see her." he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I don't want to see, Sue." He told her. "I'm not ready to see her."

"Alright." Toni said and hugged him to her side as he began to cry. "You tell us when you're ready."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay I didn't mean to bash Sue Storm, but I needed to do this alright. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Siblings & Jealousy

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest, Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105, kidamerica123, and redangel2463**_** for the reviews. This is the second part of the previous chapter. Like the last one this one will change certain biographies as well, since I am bringing another too, Penny and Rachel are 12. Oh also Johnny is older than Penny he is 14. Also, don't get use to me updating everyday okay, also I have news on the bottom of the chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Thirteen: Siblings & Jealousy **

Batwoman was doing a natural sweeping; Rachel had a mathlete competition and had been banned from coming on patrol until after it. So it ended with her going on patrol alone. A criminal had been getting into houses and killing people. She was able to see the pattern and it was only going for the wealthy of Gotham. Clark had already been warned so he kept an ear and eye in Wayne Manor just in-case.

She landed in the Drake Mansion and she went inside when she saw the door had been broken into. She went inside, just to hear a scream and she ran appearing out of the shadows and hitting the man in the back of the head but the damage had been done. The father was dead and she knew that the mother had died in an accident. This only left a child, she went to check on him and saw that he was hiding on the closet and he was crying.

"Hey." She said calming her voice. She could hear the police already there. When she came out with the child in her arms, she gave him to Gordon.

"You've caught the guy?" he asked her.

"Yes, he is inside, the Father didn't make it." she told him.

#

When she arrived home, Clark pulled her close.

"Do you want to adopt him?" Clark asked.

"I….I think so, you should have seen his face Clark." She told him.

"You know, we are making my parents and Alfred very happy filling our home with children." Clark said.

"You don't seem to complain." She told him.

"Never, always wanted children with you and now we have two and adding another."

"We are not adding a white picket fence you know." Brianna told him.

"We already have two dogs." Clark replied.

"How do you think the children are going to react?" Brianna asked.

"Rachel is going to be excited, Jason I am not too sure." Clark replied.

#

Jason was feeling incredibly put-out. It had been a year since his Mom and Dad had adopted him and he loved it. Now it was going to change, since another kid was going to be adopted. He was pouting.

"Come on, Jay don't be like that." Rachel tells him.

"You say that because you had them forever before they adopted me." Jason tells her. "They are not even adopting a girl, they are adopting another boy."

"It doesn't mean they love you any less." Rachel tells him.

"It's still not fair." Jason says.

#

Jason was glaring at the small six year old that was sitting on the sofa next to him.

"I…." Tim begins but Jason turns his head.

"I don't like you." Jason says.

"Jason!" Rachel tells him and pulls Tim into a hug.

#

"Jason can we talk?" it was Clark.

"Yeah, I guess." Jason replied. Brianna had wanted to talk to him, but Jason had an explosive personality and Clark was a bit calmer.

"Is there a reason you don't like Tim?" Clark asked.

"It isn't fair." Jason whispered.

"What isn't fair?" Clark asked, it really shouldn't surprise Jason since he found out exactly _'who'_ his parents were.

"I didn't have you for long." He spat out without meaning too. Clark understood immediately.

"Jay-_he pulled his chin up so Jason could see his eyes_- just because we adopted Tim it does not mean your Mom and I don't love you, we love you and Rachel and Tim very much, you are not a publicity stunt, you're our son and nothing is going to change that." Clark told him seriously and pulled the boy close so he hugs him.

#

The talk seemed to work since in later months after a rather frightening night, it ended with the three children in their bed at night. Brianna and Clark looked at each other from their sides of the bed and hugged their children close while holding hands.

If in the morning Alfred took a picture no one said anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the year Johnny had been with his new family, he loved it. He even called Toni and Steve, Mom and Pop. In the entire he didn't see Sue, she hadn't come to see him at all, he had asked Jarvis and he had told him the truth.

"Johnny, come on Mom is going to show us how to fix Dad's motorbike." Penny yelled and he smiled.

#

Sue Storm came inside Avenger's Tower. She looked at the receptionist, who gave her a bored look.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Stark-Rogers." She said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm Sue Storm can you tell them that I'm here…."

"Mary, Miss Storm is allowed to go upstairs." Jarvis told her.

"You heard, take the elevator, Jarvis will take you to the floor." Mary told her.

"Thank-you." Sue said.

As she got inside the elevator she was nervous, she hadn't seen Johnny in a year and she knew she wouldn't be his favorite person. She wanted to make it better. When the door opened to the floor she was allowed to go in, she went inside and she saw something that made her feel jealous.

Inside Johnny and Penny were both playing video-games, but the words broke her heart.

"I'm totally beating you little sis."

"No, way big brother."

Sue didn't know what to say so she just said the name.

"Johnny." She said. Both of them stopped playing and Penny was the one to turn to look at her.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked.

"I…I came to see you."

"You saw me, now you can leave; my Mom and Dad are not going to like seeing you here without their permission." Johnny told her.

"Johnny, please." Sue said.

'"Sue, can you please go, I'm not ready to see you." He said his face still looking at the screen.

"Okay, please be careful Johnny." Sue said and moved to the elevator. As the door closes she sees Penny hug Johnny and it makes her feel terrible.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. ****NEWS: ****I will be starting the Young Justice part of the story. That means I will be putting some of the episodes in but some will have a twist and I will be adding things from the Spidey universe here as well. That is my heads up and will be modifying ages so don't get confuse. Don't forget to review. **


	14. Independent Fireworks

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, kidamerica123, Guest, redangel2463, Anime hotty lover. 18 **_**for the reviews. Okay so I will be combining the first two episodes of season 1 together and adding some scenes. Rachel and Penny are 14. Now Robin may not sound as offended but she knows about the Watchtower (Batwoman did through it at the Thanagarians when she was a toddler) not only that out of all the partners she has been up there. I think Clark and Brianna would be responsible enough to tell her that she was going to the Hall of Justice and it didn't mean she was in the Justice League something I will touch in the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Fourteen: Independent Fireworks **

"So are you excited?" Penny asked Rachel as they and Johnny were having a sleepover; Jason and Tim were in Smallville with their grandparents. Rachel had to love Avengers Tower, here she didn't have to hide and pretend and both Johnny and Penny were aware about what she did.

"You mean about going to the Hall of Justice?" Rachel asked she was going to the Hall of Justice in two days; it would be the first time all four partners would be there and together.

"Yeah, you have to feel special." Johnny said.

"I suppose, but I mean I know that is just for the tourist." Rachel told them.

"Still, it has to count for something." Penny told her.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." She told them. "I mean they won't let us up to their main headquarters."

"I wouldn't think so, remember even the Avengers were all dodgy they didn't let Falcon, Ant-Man, Wasp and the new additions into the Tower for like two years unless it was the meeting room." Johnny said.

"He's right and you and the other partners are not technically Leaguers officially." Penny said.

"Talking about that doesn't Falcon live here." Rachel told them.

"Uh-huh, Wasp and Ant-Man live in the Mansion like almost all the others, Wolverine gets to come here but he doesn't stay long because of the X-Men." Penny said while eating her pizza.

"What are your brother's doing anyway?" Johnny asked.

"They are staying in Smallville with our grandparents, which reminds me remember that Ma Kent has the apple pie ready for Uncle Steve's birthday gift." Rachel told him.

"Right." Johnny said.

"Dad doesn't know who to choose between Ma Kent's and Alfred's apple pie." Penny said.

"I guess these few days are going to be interesting." Rachel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

_Gotham City _

The people were having fun in the park; it was 4th of the July after all. They did not expect to be attacked by Mr. Freeze.

"Enjoying family time?" Mr. Freeze asked. "My family has other plans." He said freezing a family, he did not expect for a batarang to come hit his weapon.

"Batwoman, I was wondering when…" he didn't get to finish as feet landed on his face and two dicks were sent into his face. "Oh girl wonder, the bat sent you to drag me off to prison, frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here." Robin said.

"Kids always in such a rush." Mr. Freeze said.

"Not talking to you…" Robin sing-songed, Mr. Freeze looked at her before turning around and all he saw a shadow of the bat before he went out cold.

#

_Star City _

Icicle Junior was in the bridge freezing things in sight when he was suddenly hit b arrows.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" he said. "Finally I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here."

On top of the bridge Speedy and Green Arrow were standing.

"Junior's doing this for attention." Speedy said before they moved. "I'm telling you this little distraction better not interfered." Speedy said as they knocked him out.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Kid had a glass jaw." Green Arrow said.

"Hilarious can we go today is the day." Speedy said.

#

_Pearl Harbor _

"Don't tell me you're not excited?" Aquaman asked as they were fighting Killer Frost.

"Right now my King; I'm more focused on the matter at hand." Aqualad said as they began flipping over Killer Frost and Aqualad was able to hit her, Aquaman stood there with his arms crossed.

"Well?"

"Yes, I'm excited." Aqualad answered. "Today is the day."

#

Central City

Flash and Kid Flash were both circling Captain Cold.

"Stealing ice seriously?" Flash said. "Isn't that a little cliché even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on!" Kid Flash said. "We don't have time for this!" he said as they went to take the gun out of Captain Cold's hand.

"Calm down kid." Flash said.

"Oh please you'll chat up with the cops, with bystanders even, with cold even!" Kid Flash said. "No, no way! Today is the day."

#

Washington D.C

Batwoman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, Speedy were both standing together in-front of the Hall of Justice.

"Today is the day." Batwoman told Robin touching her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman said. Robin tensed a bit, she knew it wasn't the main headquarters it was a tourist attraction.

"Oh man, I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash said as everyone turned around to look at them. They all walked toward the Hall of Justice. They could hear people talking on their sides.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way." Speedy said.

"I'm glad were both here." Aqualad said.

"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today?" Speedy growled. Robin tried not to look at him; he wasn't thinking that he was going to join the League was he.

"Sorry, first tie at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash told him.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked him as they went inside the building, she looked at the Statues. "Oh, maybe that's why?"

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome" Martian Manhunter said and they all walked inside getting the tour.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery and of course our library."

'Make yourselves at home." Flash told them.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day, we shouldn't be long." Batwoman said. Robin looked at them from her chair and saw the computer announcing their number.

'That's it; you promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said. Robin kind of expected a glorified backstage pass.

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get…" Aquaman didn't get to finish.

"Oh really, who care which side of the glass you're on." Speedy said spreading his arm to show the photographers.

"Roy you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said.

"What I need is respect." he said turning to the others. "They're treating us like kids worse—like sidekicks! We deserve better than this. You're kidding right, you're playing right, and you're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full fledge members of the League."

"Well, sure but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said, Robin wheels were beginning to turn. Didn't they know about the Watchtower, they should have known-her mom did through the thing to the Thanagarians when she was a still a toddler- from the face of the Leaguers they hadn't told them?

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ. I bet they didn't tell you it's a false front for the tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporters tube to the real thing an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow told Batwoman who just crossed her arms, even though her daughter knows about the Watchtower she knew she wouldn't be going to it, there was a reason she didn't want the other partners to know they would want to go up there and they couldn't. "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here son, or…"

"Or what! You'll send me to my room and I'm not your son I'm not even his." Speedy told Aquaman and the other partners were surprised. "I thought I was his partner but not anymore." He said throwing his hat down and walking away. As he walked away he couldn't help but throw one more insult.

"Guess they're right about you 3, you're not ready." they all stood there a bit frozen.

"Superman to Justice League." Superman broke in through the computer. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."

"I'd had my suspicions about Cadmus; this may present the perfect opportunity to in…" Batwoman said and Robin looked at her Mom, she hadn't known that. What if Speedy was right and they were treating them like sidekicks.

"Zatara to Justice League, the Sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun, requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batwoman asked.

"It's a small fire; local authorities have it under control." Superman answered.

"Then Cadmus can wait." She said and turned to the partners. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asked, she thought they could help.

"This is a League Mission." Aquaman said.

"You're not trained." Flash said.

"Since when?" KF asked.

'I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash told them.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said.

'But for now stay put." Batwoman said.

#

"When were ready, how are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like sidekicks." KF ranted.

"My mentor, my King I thought he trusted me."

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics, they've got a secret HQ in space!" KF motioned.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" she asked. Seriously if she was just going to stay put and sadly treated like a side-kick(kid), she could have been home with Jason and Tim or go Avengers Tower celebrated Uncle Steve's birthday and probably go on secret mission with Uncle Hawkeye or Uncle Coulson without her parents knowing.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know." Robin answered. "But I can find out." she moved to the computer and began to try to get in.

"Access Denied."

"Heh, wanna bet?"

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" KF asked.

"Same system as the Batcave, alright Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is too it, but if Batwoman's suspicious maybe we should investigate." Robin said.

"Solve their case before they do poetic justice." Kaldur said.

"Hey, they're all about justice." She told him. If they didn't want to go, she could go.

"Hey are you going?" KF asked her. "Cause if you're going I'm going?"

"So, just like that we're a team with a mission?" Kaldur asked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived in Project Cadmus and saved the people inside.

"What is that?" Kaldur said looking at the elevator.

"What?" KF asked.

"Someone was inside there." Kaldur told them. The three of them moved toward the elevator and Robin looked at it.

"There's something wrong about this elevator." Robin told them.

"Why?" KF asked.

"Why would you need a high-expressed elevator for a two floor building?" Robin told them and they she began to hack into the elevator and it opened the door, what they saw surprised them.

"That's why you need an express elevator." KF said. Robin shot her grappling hook and went down Kaldur grabbed the rope and KF followed him.

"Alright, I'm at the end of my rope." Robin said half-way and they both moved to the side like the other two and Kaldur opened the doors and they walked in. it shocked them what they saw.

#

"Dude out is up." KF said. As they were being followed since they found out that Cadmus was off the grid because it generated its own power by things called genomorph's.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is in sub-level 52 is down." Robin told them. When they landed on the floor they got out and all three of them were shocked. As they saw the passage ways.

"Okay, we call the League now." Kaldur said and pressed his belt but no one answered. "We're in too deep."

"Literary too deep." KF said.

"So where do we go?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, bizarre hallway one or bizarre hallway two." Robin said.

when they saw one of them standing on the side and it threw something at them and the elevator opened and the three of them moved running to get to the door that was opening KF took down the scientist that was inside and he put a tube in so they could go inside. Robin locked in the doors so they wouldn't get in but they were trapped.

"Guy's you'll want to see this." KF said and turned the machine on, where a boy was at.

"Whoa!" they all said.

"Big K, little r, that's the atomic symbol for Krypton." KF said.

"Clone." Robin said and she was shocked, they had cloned her Dad.

"Robin, hack!" Kaldur told her.

"Right, right." She said and began to do so. "Weapon designation Superboy a clone force grown in 16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman."

"No way the big man knows." KF said. Robin was breathed in because her Dad didn't know, she was sure he didn't know and neither did her mom, they were going to freak out.

"Solar suit allow him to absorb sun radiation 24/7." Robin told them.

"And these?" Kaldur asked.

"Genomorph Gnomes telepathic they are force feeding him an education..."

"And you can guess what else; they're making a slave out of Superman's Son." KF said.

'_Her brother.'_ Robin thought. Yeah her mom was going to be really angry about this.

"Set him free." Aqualad told her and she did but she didn't know it was going to come bite her in the butt.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Isn't it weird that Rachel hasn't come?" Penny asked Johnny.

"I know, she would at-least come tell Pop, Happy Birthday sent him the pies but she didn't." Johnny said.

"You think she's okay?" Penny asked.

"Come on is not like she's trapped or something." Johnny said with a smile.

"Yeah, bet she's patrolling." Penny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Time is of the essence, you must awaken, you must awaken now!" the voice in their head made everyone get up.

"What…what are you looking at?" KF asked, Superboy who was standing there looking at them.

"KF how about we don't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin told him.

"We only sought to help you?" Aqualad said.

"Yeah and you turned on us, how's that for gratitude." KF said. Robin let the others distract him so she could begin to pick the lock.

"Kid…be quiet now…I think our friend was not full control of his actions."

"What…if…what…"

"He can talk!" KF asked.

"Yes, he can!"

"What is not like I said it?" KF told them. Aqulad began to ask him about the genopmorphs and it was something Robin wanted to hear but not without keeping the lock picking. The way he was talking it was like Tim when he found something interesting.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have…have they actually let you see the sky, or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Kaldur asked.

"I am the Superboy a genomorph created from the Superman created to replace him if he perishes or to destroy him should he turn from the light." He told them. KF looked over at Robin, he knew of the very few that Robin was Superman's daughter.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pot, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus, it is my home!" Superboy screamed at them.

"Your home is a test-tube…we can show you the sun…"

"Uh…I'm pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon." KF said.

"We can show you introduce you to Superman."

"No they can't…they'll be other-wise occupied." Desmond said. "Initiate the cloning process."

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough." Robin told them.

#

"Ugh finally Batwoman is going to have my head for taking so long."

"Really, that's what you're worried about; the whole League will have our heads after tonight." KF told her.

"I'll get Kid Mouth you get Aqualad."

"Don't you give me orders either?" Superboy told her.

As they got out Robin could hear Desmond make the threat.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin says exploding the tubes where they had their DNA.

"What's up with you and this whelmed thing/" KF asked.

#

As they ran for their lives Robin found out that Superboy could not fly.

"Go I'll deal with Desmond?" Guardian told them after he got off the influence.

"I think not, this will give me the power to take control of Cadmus." Desmond said and they saw the transformation.

#

As they were fighting him, Robin was looking for a way to take Desmond down and she saw that pillars were braking.

"KF get over here." She said. She began to tell him, her plan. "Got it."

"Got it." he said and went to get him.

"Aqualad, Superboy." She said and told them which pillar as she laid the trap.

As the ceiling came down on them KF and Robin were both covered by Aqualad and Superboy. They got out of the debry and they were all breathing hard.

"We did it…" Kaldur said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked high fiving with KF and wining because she had injured ribs.

"See the moon." Kid Flash said. They all looked to see Superman coming. "Oh and Superman do we keep our promises or what?"

Then they saw almost all of the Leaguer come down. Robin could already tell she was being checked over. By her Dad, when her Mom came down, they both starred at Superboy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	15. New Brother

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18, kidamerica123, angelvan105 and redangel2463**_** for the reviews. So of it is going to change from the episode. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family**

**Fifteen: New Brother **

They were both starring at Superboy as he came forward. He showed Clark the symbol and Robin was looking at his reaction it was not a pleasant and she knew why, her parents didn't talk about.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Batwoman asked. The boy looked too much like her husband and she had a bad feeling about it.

"He doesn't like being called an it." KF said.

"I'm Superman's clone." He said.

"Start talking." Batwoman told them.

They had to explain everything, all the things they had found and Superboy. The Leaguer went to get Desmond out and talk among themselves. Superboy looked at Superman who was with Manhunter and Wonder Woman. He moved forward but he went to stand next to Batwoman and they both came with Flash and Aquaman.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels…but let's make one thing clear…" Batwoman said but she was cut off.

"You should have called?" Flash interrupted.

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives." Batwoman said, Robin had endangered her life so did the other partners but she wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who hacked into the systems.

'_Grounded for life.'_ Robin thought.

"This won't be happening again." Batwoman said-subtext-(_Robin you are grounded for scaring your father and me_).

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman said.

"My apologies my King, but no, we did good work here tonight, with did what we were trained for together on our own we forge something powerful."

"If this is about the treatment at the Hall the three…"

"The four of us." KF said. "And it's not."

"Batwoman we are ready to do what you thought us, or why teach us at all." Robin told her. Batwoman looked at her daughter and she understood, but she didn't want to let her little girl grow up yet.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" he asked. "It's simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy told them. Batwoman glared at them but they were ready. She turned to Superman and she looked back at the kids.

"In three days I will make a choice." Batwoman said.

"But…" KF said.

"Three days." Batwoman told them.

"I guess it's time we should go home." Flash said. KF waited a bit.

"Superboy, Robin let's go." Batwoman said. Superboy looked at Batwoman and Robin.

"Come on Superboy." Robin said with a smile. Many of the superheroes were looking at the clone moved with Batwoman and wondered what she had planned.

They all moved into the bat mobile and Robin tried not to groan a bit, but Superman who was following noticed, she grabbed her gently and laid her gently inside the car and he turned to Superboy.

"Get inside." He told him. Superboy followed sitting next to Robin being careful.

"I'll meet you in the Hall of Justice." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The ride to the Hall of Justice was incredibly quiet. Superboy was looking at everything and he didn't understand the reason that he was here with Batwoman. The Genomorphs had given him information, she incredibly important to the Justice League and was supposed to be the second in command. She had one partner Robin and had a relationship with a Leaguer but no one knew who. She was also the partner to Superman on more than one occasion. He had enough information on her besides every other Leaguer.

When they arrived at the Hall of Justice, Batwoman stopped the car and opened the door before she turned to look at them.

"Stay here and I mean it this time." She said.

"Okay." Robin said, just as Batwoman jumped out of the car.

"Why do we have to wait?" Superboy asks Robin.

"They need to talk alone." Robin said. "Don't worry supey."

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"You'll see." Robin told him.

#

Batwoman and Superman are both looking at each other. They're in a room design to stop Superman and other ear sensitive heroes from hearing it just made them hear a buzz.

"What are we going to do?" Batwoman asked.

"I actually don't know, he's…he was created as a weapon by Cadmus with my DNA." He told her.

"I know, I also know how much you hate Cadmus remember I was the one who had to take you down when they took control of you." She said. "But Clark he's here and…"

"We can't put that kind of danger of our younger children, Bri, Rachel has bruises and they weren't made only by a building coming down…those bruises were made by someone stomping on her. He has no control."

"Then you and I will teach him." she said. "Look we'll go to Avenger's Tower and talk to Bruce get some test done and find out if he has anything we need to worry about, will that be alright with you?"

"Okay, but if's he is dangerous Bri, I can't put you or the kids in that kind of danger, but he will be our next kid." Clark said.

"Look at it this way, this time your parents have a kid that looks exactly like you and he could pass for your biological son." Brianna told him.

"I'm worried." Clark told her.

"We were worried when we got Jason and Tim, take Superboy, and we have to give him a name, as we did with them." Brianna said.

"You know I don't regret adopting our sons but sometimes parenting gets to be so hard, wonder how they are going to react to a new sibling." He told her.

"The same way, Rachel will have him with open arms, Tim as well; Jason is not going to be amused." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Seriously, bats it's the middle of the night." Toni told her.

"You were in your lab." Brianna told Toni.

"Shut-it, anyways what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I need Doctor Banner, think you can wake him?"

"Yeah, why…." Toni stopped to stare at the boy standing there. "What the heck…shit…oh my Thor, what is he?"

"I am the Superboy."

"Get Doctor Banner." Brianna told her.

"Yeah, he's coming down, who found him?"

"We did Aunt Toni and the other partners, not Speedy though." Robin answered.

"You two look as if a building fell on you." Toni told them.

"It did, how did you know?" Superboy said. Toni turned to look at Brianna.

"Batwoman can I help you?" Bruce asked.

"Hello, Doctor Banner, we wanted to see if you can sort of make a paternity test." Superman said.

"Okay, Robin I think I'm going to have to tape your ribs as well." Bruce told her.

#

When the studies were done and Superboy was still feeling a bit goosy because they had to use kryptonite to put the needle in. Batwoman and Superman were looking at the results and both of them were in shock.

"It appears he was made with the DNA of Superman and the human DNA of Batwoman." Bruce told them. "The cloning must have been dangerous if only the kryptonian DNA was used or so I theorized that your DNA was used to balance it."

"He's our biological son." Superman said.

"Yes, he is." Batwoman said shocked.

Steve was looking at Rachel who was getting her ribs wrapped.

"Robin." He said.

"Hey, Uncle Steve, Happy late Birthday, sorry I didn't come." She told him.

"It's alright; it seems you got into some trouble." Steve told her.

"You wouldn't believe it." Robin said.

"I think I can believe it." Steve said. They were both looking at Batwoman and Superman who were still in shock.

"Well, I guess he's your new brother." Clark said. "Bruce is there anything we need to worry about?"

"He's DNA is stable so not exactly I wouldn't know about the psychological, you told us everything was implanted by these genomoprh gnomes." Bruce told him.

"Yes, they gave me images so knew what they were." Superboy told them.

"So I guess we're going to be dealing with the paperwork trail." Toni told Brianna.

#

They were going home in the bat-mobile once more and Robin was murmuring.

"What are you doing?" Batwoman asked.

"Jonathan, Thomas, Richard…I'm thinking up names for supey." Robin said.

"My name is Superboy?" he told her.

"No your hero name is Superboy; you need a name for you." Robin told him.

"Shouldn't, your Father and I worry about that?" Batwoman asked.

"I know but it would be awesome." Robin told her.

"Do think that you are forgiven, your Father will be dealing with your punishment." Batwoman said.

"I know." Robin sighed.

#

When they arrived to the Bat-cave and Batwoman was the first to come out, Alfred was already waiting for her.

"The room is already made, may I ask the reason?" Alfred asked. He looked to the side to see Rachel but also the other boy. "Oh my."

"Meet, my and Clark's son." She told him.

"Will I get the story?" he asked. "Does this also have something to do with me fixing Robin's suit."

"Sorry." Robin told him.

"Hello, Alfred." Superman said arriving.

"Master Clark, I am going to meet the new member of the family." Alfred told him.

"Wait, both of you are married?" Superboy blurted out. Batwoman took her cowl off and Superboy was surprised.

"Yes, my name is Clark and this is Brianna." Clark said with a soft smile. "Superboy, Alfred will show you to your room, you should rest tomorrow we will deal with everything."

"Okay." Superboy told him and followed Alfred. Rachel was going to follow but she was stopped.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Clark asked crossing his arms.

"Um…sleep." Rachel said.

"Uh-huh, you and I will be having a talk in your room, so let's get going." he told her.

#

"Uh…so um…is Robin my sister?" Superboy asked Alfred.

"Rachel, Master Superboy of course the name will change when your mother and father finally name you properly superhero names are not allowed in the Manor." Alfred told him. "As for your question, yes she is as well as your two siblings that are currently sleeping and you will meet tomorrow."

"Is….um…Rachel in trouble, I heard Clark said they will talk." Superboy said.

"I would not be able to tell, but she might be it is nothing you need to worry about dear boy." Alfred tells him. When they arrive in the room, Alfred opens the door and motions for Superboy to go inside. ]

"This is your bedroom, of course I think you will be adding things inside as time goes by, the bed is there ready for you to sleep, extra blankets are in the closet and your bathroom is on the right side, the room next to you is Master Timothy's on your left and Master Jason's on the right, in-front is Miss Rachel's bedroom and at the end of the hall is the Master bedroom with both Master Clark and Mistress Brianna.

"Okay." Superboy said.

"Good-night." Alfred told him.

"Uh…thank you." Superboy tells him.

#

On the other side Rachel was getting into her room and Clark was following. The silence was incredibly oppressing. She went to change into her pj's and walked outside and sat on her bed waiting.

"Okay…"

"Rachel, what were you thinking?" Clark asked.

"I…I agreed with Speedy in one thing." Rachel told him.

"What did you agree with?" he asked, Clark wanted to honestly know.

"You guys were treating us like side-kicks, I mean you and Mom call me partner, but Flash questioned our ability and what is it with Aqualad and Kid Flash not knowing about the Watchtower." Rachel said.

"The League made the choice not to show you guys the Watchtower, because as Speedy he believed that he was going to get everything today I believe he said 'one step to become full leaguers not a full backstage pass', that was not the case, you guys are not ready to be in the League, Rachel your young adults, the League most of us are adults…"

"Kara…"

"Joined when she was eighteen and left this world to be with Braniac-5 a year ago." Clark told her.

"That…"

"I understand, but Rachel you worried us what would have happened if we lost you, you're our only daughter, Jason and Tim would have been devastated, so would Alfred, Ma and Pa, not to mention your Mom and I." Clark said. "You want to show us you're ready, don't be irresponsible remember being a hero gives you incredible responsibility, Speedy was irresponsible Green Arrow told him not talk about the Watchtower, what did he do because he got frustrated, I understand he wants to get respect and out of the shadow of Green Arrow but that was not the way to do so."

"I understand, but our mutiny did bring something good for us, you have to admit." Rachel told him.

"Yes and I am proud of you for that, I hope your mutiny is over." Clark told her. "Now you're punishment…don't look at me like that Rachel…so washing the Bat mobile with a toothbrush for two weeks and you have to take the apple pies to your Uncle Steve."

"Okay." She told him.

"Now go to sleep." he told her.

"Goodnight my little bird." He said as he tucked her in.

"Night Daddy."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now is not like I don't like Speedy but I think Green Arrow would have trust him not to say anything to keep it a secret and not blow up as he did. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Connor Kent-Wayne

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Artermis Persephone Jackson, Anime hotty lover. 18, kidamerica123, angelvan105, redangel2463 and Guest**_** for the reviews. So this will be more different because Superboy will open up, I mean you have two families, the Kent-Wayne and Rachel is close to the Avengers so adding their personalities so Superboy won't have anger issues. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK,LINEBREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Sixteen: Connor Kent-Wayne **

After tucking Rachel in her bed, Clark went to check on Jason and Tim who were both incredibly happy and sleeping. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly to see Superboy looking around the room looking lost and in pajamas.

"Superboy?" Clark said.

"Uh…Clark." Superboy said.

"Are you going to rest?" Clark asked.

"Um…" Clark gave him a small smile and began to open the bed.

"Get in bed I'll tuck you in and you can sleep, you'll worry about everything tomorrow."

"Okay." Superboy told him getting in and Clark tucked him into bed.

"Good-night." Clark said.

"Thank you." Superboy said.

#

Clark walked downstairs to the Bat cave were Brianna was already working everything and getting all the information from Robin's computer about everything she had found.

"You don't plan on sleeping?" he asked her.

"I don't think I can." She admitted. "Clark look at all of this, they force grown him, how could they do that?"

"Brianna, we don't know what they planned, how they got our DNA is what bothers me a bit." he tells her.

"When I see the one responsible I will not hold back." Brianna told him.

"I will most likely help you." Clark told her. "Now, what are we going to name him, he does have to have a name..."

"Well since he is half-kryptonian, I would think it would be nice if he had one as well." Brianna said.

"I suppose." Clark said. "Kon, I like Kon-El."

"Kon-El, I like it." Brianna said. "Kon….Kon….Connor."

"Connor Kent-Wayne." Clark told her.

"I like it." Brianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning, Superboy woke up and he looked around the place. He felt odd; he didn't feel like anyone was telling him what to do. He looked around the room and he sat up slowly. When the knock came to his door he got a bit nervous.

"Yes." He said, the door opened and Rachel came in.

"Hey, Supey let's go down to breakfast you have to meet everyone else." Rachel told him. Superboy looked at Robin and her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on, Alfred is making breakfast and if we're lucky we might get some syrup if Mom stopped Jay and Tim." Rachel said.

#

"Okay, so before we start breakfast." Clark said.

"You're Father and I need to tell you something." Brianna said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Yesterday night your sister found someone who will be joining us."

"You guys adopted someone?" Jason asked.

"Yes…Rachel." Clark said. Tim and Jason looked at the boy standing next to her.

"Dad…he looks like you." Jason said shocked.

"Relax Jay." Rachel said. "Meet…"

"Connor." Brianna replied and Superboy looked up. "His name is Connor Kent-Wayne, he is the clone of your father and I, and he is your older brother."

"Yay." Tim said with a smile.

"Come sit down." Clark told him. "Connor meet your younger siblings Jason and Timothy."

Connor sat down next to Rachel and he looked around.

"I must ask the three of you to help Connor; he wasn't raised like you three and will need help." Brianna told them.

"So, what do you know?" Jason asked.

"Many…things the name of stuff, but I haven't seen it."

"Aww…poor Connor." Tim told him.

#

Connor was sitting in the living room and he could hear a lot of things including the scrubbing of a toothbrush on a tire.

"Concentrate." Clark told him and Connor looked at him.

"What?"

"The things you hear concentrate on only one thing and you will be able to handle it." Clark said.

"Thanks."

"Connor, your Mom left out something else, she believed you would feel better if you had a kryptonian name as well and I gave you one." Clark said. "Seeing as my name is Kal-El, I decided your name will be Kon-El will that be alright."

"Yes." Connor said and felt wetness there in his eyes. Clark wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I am going to give you the same choice as Jay, you don't have to call Brianna and I, Mom and Dad if you don't want too you know and if you feel confused and need help ask everyone here in the house will help."

"I…I don't know what to do?" Connor said. "I cannot be Superboy."

"You can, but here and everywhere else you are Connor, also we need to work on your control, you're half human and everyone here and mostly all you're going to meet are human."

"Oh."

"I will help you." Clark told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, your Mom as well." Clark told him.

"Okay." Connor told him and gave him a small smile, he had a family and parents.

#

Later in the evening Connor was watching TV, when he heard the footsteps. He turned around to see Tim, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi." Tim said.

"Can I help you?" Connor asked.

"Let's watch a movie." Tim said with a brilliant smile and went to put on Wall-E, before sitting down next to Connor who didn't know what to do.

As they were watching the movie Tim began to cuddle with him and Alfred brought pop-corn. Connor began to eat with him and he then noticed the other boy, Jason was and sat next to him.

Clark walked to the living room and he could see that both Jason and Tim had both cuddled with Connor and were currently sleeping. He didn't see Brianna moved and gently laid a blanket over them without making a sound.

"Even after all this time, I don't know how you do that?" Clark whispered as she came to stand next to him.

"You never will." Brianna whispered to him.

"Where is our daughter?" Clark asked.

"Avengers Tower, giving Steve his apple pies." Brianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Three days later they were in the Mountain. Batwoman had made the choice and it was the fact that they were going to re-open Mount Justice for the team. Robin and Superboy were both dressed accordingly Robin had her shades and Superboy showed his face, since he wouldn't be covering his face as a hero like he did as a civilian (their parents agreed on that).

"This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League." Batwoman said. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determine to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms."

The four of them looked around.

"Red Tornado has agreed to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in-charge of training, and I will deploy you on missions." Batwoman said.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes but covert." Batwoman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have this big targets on our chest." Flash told them.

"Cadmus has proven the bad guys are getting smarter. Batwoman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman told them.

"The five of you will be that team." Batwoman said.

"Cool, wait five?" Robin asked. They turned around when someone walked out.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batwoman said.

"Hi." Miss Martian said.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid told Robin. "Welcome aboard I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said. The three of them walked over and Robin noticed her brother wasn't, she turned around and motioned him.

"Hey, Superboy come meet Miss M." Robin said and Superboy walked over, when it happened Miss M turned her shirt black.

"I like your T-shirt." Miss M told him and Superboy gave her a soft smile.

"Today is the day." Aqualad told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	17. Happy Harbor

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest, Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105, kidamerica123, and redangel2463 **_**for the review. Okay after this chapter there will be some chapters were I will focus on Penny and Johnny. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Seventeen: Happy Harbor **

"So, why isn't Johnny here?" Rachel asked Penny, Penny pouted and looked away.

"Sue is taking him to space, SPACE! so he needs to do some training, she called it family bonding." Penny said.

"I thought Johnny still didn't you know like her." Rachel said.

"He doesn't, but he says that Sue is also his sister and he needs to try, it isn't fair and…and she is taking my brother away." Penny said.

"He's going to come back." Rachel told her.

"I know but still, maybe he won't like me anymore." Penny said and had tears in her eyes.

"Come on Pen's, he wouldn't do that he loves you as his little sister, but maybe he is trying to fix things with Sue, so later he doesn't have regrets or can say that he tried."

"I guess, how's Connor?" Penny asked.

"He's doing okay, he doesn't go out obviously the paparazzi are getting vicious of course trying to get pictures, he spends his time with Tim and Jason, who like him very much." Rachel said. "Dad took him to the farm to meet Ma and Pa Kent, he also met Krypto who plays with him, also Ace but you know it's Ace."

"Have you guys you know gotten missions?" Penny asked.

"No, we went to help Speedy he was a jerk." Rachel told her.

"What did he say?" Penny asked.

"I don't need to answer to the League so they can give me a club house and keep your place." Rachel said. "I get why he is mad, but seriously…we are trying to be nice and I don't even have to be nice, but I am his friend."

"I think Speedy is just hurt you know, he is trying to lick his wounds by attacking everything in sight, sadly you guys are like right there so you guys get bit." Penny said.

"I wish we didn't, it's beginning to give me doubts." Rachel told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mount Justice_

The team had arrived before and Superboy was sitting there with Aqualad and Miss M, while waiting for his sister and Kid Flash. They were checking for sign of Red Tornado.

"Robin B01, Kid Flash B03." The computer announced their names and they came toward him.

"Did you ask him?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad told him.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked and they ran outside the Mountain. They saw Red Tornado arrive.

"Red Tornado." They said.

"Greetings is there a reason you intercepted me outside the mountain?" Red Tornado asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad said.

"Mission assignments are the Batwoman's responsibilities." Red Tornado told them.

"But it's been over a week." Robin said.

"You'll get tested soon enough for the time being simply enjoy each other's company." He told them.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He told them and walked down the ramp to get inside the mountain.

"Keep busy." KF told Robin.

"Does he think, were falling for this?" Robin said.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss M said and then stopped. "Sorry, I forgot he's a machine inorganic can't read his mind."

"Nice try though." KF said and moved toward her. "So you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked, Robin smacked him.

"We all know what you're thinking right now." she said and didn't know why she got a nasty flare at seeing him flirt like that.

"Ow." KF said.

"And now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well I live here I can play tour guide." Miss M told them.

"The private tour sound fun." KF said.

"She never said private." Robin told him.

"Team building we'll all go." Aqualad said.

#

They all walked together until they came forward and Miss M was telling them about the Mountain being the entire building.

"The cave was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the earlier days of the League." KF told her.

"So why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave secret location was compromised."Aqualad told them.

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap." Superboy said. "Yeah that makes sense."

"If the villains know of the cave we must be under constant alert." Miss M said shocked.

"The bad guys know we know about the place, so they never think to look here." Robin explained to her.

"She means were hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss M said confused. Superboy began to smell the air.

"I smell smoke."

"Oh, my cookies." Miss M said and flew away.

#

In the kitchen Miss M was taking out a silver tray with burn cookies.

"I was trying out a recipe….never mind." She told them.

"I bet they would have tasted great, he doesn't seem to mind." Robin told her, they were looking at Kid who was eating the cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism." KF said.

"I'll make more." Miss M said.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks Aqualad." She said.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'Ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur."Aqualad said.

"I'm Wally see I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Miss Dark Glasses over here, Batwoman has forbidden Girl Wonder from telling anyone her real name." KF said and Robin wanted to smack him.

"Mine is no secret its M'gann M'orzz or Megan since it's an earth name and I'm on earth now." She said, Superboy was moving away not because he didn't have a name but because like Robin their parents had prohibited them from saying their secret identities, also the paparazzi had freaked him out a bit and he was not going to deal with fame here in the Mountain, he understood his parents and sisters want of privacy.

'_Don't worry Superboy we'll find you and earth name too.'_ M'gann said in his mind and it got him on edge.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed at her thinking of the G-gnomes ordering him around. His mom was teaching him how to build walls in his mind, but he was still too untrained to do a wall he barely build dust in his mind.

'_What's wrong, I don't understand everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'_ She said ad everyone was getting a headache; Robin herself knew that her shields would go up and M'gann would not like the results.

"Megan stop."Kaldur said. "Things are different on earth; here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Cadmus G-gnomes left a bad taste on his brain." Wally told her.

"I….didn't…mean."

"Just stay out." he growled out, Robin saw her brother leave and knew he needed to cool down.

#

They had gone out in Megan's bio-ship when Red Tornado called them to go investigate something. When they landed, they saw a tornado.

"Robin are tornados common in New England, Robin?" Kaldur said and the entire team just heard chuckles.

"She was just here." Megan said. Superboy began to concentrate and found Robin in a building where she had been pushed to the ground.

"Whose your new friend?" he asked.

'Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." She told him.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister." Mr. Twister said. They began to fight him as he dropped them down.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero; I was not however expecting children." Mr. Twister said.

"We're not children." Robin said throwing disc at him.

"Objectively you are, have you no adult supervision. I find your presence quite disturbing."

"Well hate to see you disturbed. We'll see if you're more turbed when we kick your can." Robin told him.

The fight did not end well, they all ended in the ground and that was bad.

"That was quite turbing, Thank you." Mr. Twister told them. He went outside and Wally was standing up.

"What have you done to my team?" Wally asked.

"Embarrass them largely." He told him. Wally went after him and was thrown.

"I got you Wally." Megan told him.

"Whoa thanks." He told her.

"I would have thought you all would learn your limitations by now." He told them.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked.

"Isn't it obvious I'm waiting for a real hero?"

"Read his mind, find a weakness." Kaldur told Miss M.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." she told him.

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin told her.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise he's inorganic and android, how many android, do you know that can generate tornados." Megan told them.

"Tornado sent us here." Kaldur said.

"After he said we'll be tested soon enough, this is the test something to keep us busy." Robin said, she was angry because it meant that Speedy had been right.

"Speedy called it were a joke." Kid Flash said. "This game is over."

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin told her.

"So let's end this." Kaldur said.

"Consider it done." Mr. Twister. He began to turn the sky dark and Robin was beginning to feel something was beginning to feel that this was bad.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you, we will not engage." Kaldur told him.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

The team ended getting dropped down. They ended up in the ground and he boasted.

"You think I'm Tornado how ironic." He told them and was about to end them, but Miss M put the bio-ship in-front of them. "I won't deny that you children have power but I won't play hide and seek with you, they would not help me achieve my objectives, if you confront me again I will show no mercy."

"What happened?" Wally asked as Miss M uncovered his mouth.

"I placed the bio-ship in-front of us." Miss M said.

"And that's supposed to make it right." Superboy asked her. "You tricked us into thinking that was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose."Kaldur said defending her.

"It was a rookie mistake we shouldn't have listened." Robin told him.

"You are pretty inexperience hit the showers, well take it from here." Wally told her.

"Stay out of our way." Superboy told her.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Miss M told them.

"To be honest I'm not really sure we have a team."Kaldur told her.

#

Mr. Twister was trying to take down. KF kicked him down.

"You got ours full and undivided." He said.

"Immaterial and insufficient you are a distraction I cannot longer tolerate." Twister said.

They began to fight them.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked Robin.

"Never leave home without it. First thing Batwoman thought me." Robin told him.

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally whispered.

'_Listen to me all of you.'_ Miss M said.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy said.

'_I know and I know I messed up but now I know very clear in what we need to do. Please trust me.'_ Miss M told them.

Red Tornado came down and Mr. Twister looked at him.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we got a plan now." Robin said.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up." Mr. Twister said.

"I'm here now." they began to fight against each other.

"We are evenly matched Twister." Red Tornado said.

"No Tornado we are not." Mr. Twister said and threw a tornado hard enough to drop Red Tornado down. "Remain still android the re-programming won't take long."

"Longer than you might think." Miss M said turning back into herself.

"No." he said. It ended with Superboy sending him out into the sea where he was electrocuted and Robin threw some of her disk there.

The suit opened up and a man came out.

"Foul, I call foul." He told them. Megan began to raise a huge boulder and Kaldur saw her intent.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur screamed. She smashed the man and everyone was in shocked, Robin was the first to snap out of it and she was beyond pissed.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on earth we don't execute our captives!" she snapped.

"You said you'd trust me." M'gann said and raised the boulder to see the man had been an android himself. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally walked over and grabbed the eye.

"Cool souvenir."

"We should have more faith in you." Kaldur told Megan.

"You rocked this mission…get it….rock."

"Ignore him; we are just turbed you're on the team."

"Thanks me too." she tells them. She looks at Superboy and he breaths in.

"Sorry." He says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Connor!" Tim screamed as both Rachel and Connor came back to the Batcave.

"Hello Tim." Connor told him, Tim raised his hands and Connor hugged him.

"So, did you guys do anything cool?" Jason asked.

"I guess we did." Rachel said.

"I still didn't like it." Connor told Rachel and she knew what he was talking about.

"I know, Mom and Dad said her Uncle did the same thing when they met him the first time." She said. "She'll is just learning."

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	18. Not All Spider-bites Are Deadly

**Super-Couple Family**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Animehotty lover. 18, angelvan105, kidamerica123, and redangel2463 **_**for the review. As you guys can read, some of the other episodes from YJ had already happen. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Eighteen: Not All Spider-bites Are Deadly **

Penny was incredibly bored, with her brother in space and her best friend out saving the world. She didn't have much to do. Rachel had come when Aqualad had gotten the leadership and when the new teammate had arrived thought.

"I'm bored." She yelled out.

"I would advise you going to the lab perhaps your Mother will have something for you to do." Jarvis told her.

"Thanks Jarvis, but Mom and Dad have date night and I am not looking to getting traumatize." Penny told him.

"Very well." Jarvis said.

She knew that she needed to find out a way to get un-bored; when her phone rang she saw that the person calling was 'Gwen'

"Hey, Gwen." She said.

"Hello, Penny so MJ, Harry and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the genetics lab, they are doing this exhibition and I really want to see it."

"Yeah, I'll go." Penny said.

"Good, I'll see you there tomorrow." Gwen told her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

During dinner Penny was eating with both of her parents were with her.

"What do you plan on doing?" Steve asked Penny because he knew that his daughter hadn't gone out too much.

"Yeah, Penny you need to go out." Toni told her.

"I will, Gwen invited me to go with her somewhere." Penny told them.

"Good." Steve told her.

"Have you guys heard from Rachel?" Penny asked.

"The usual, I heard they got a new teammate, you knew that?" Steve told her.

"Yeah, she told me also the fact that she got the new leader." Penny told them.

"I hope they are making a good decision." Toni told them.

"Everyone deserves second chances Toni." Steve told her.

"Rachel told me her name was Artemis." Penny said.

"Yeah, she is the niece of Green Arrow." Toni said.

"That's not true; Mr. Queen doesn't have a niece." Penny said.

"I know Penny but don't say anything to Rachel." Steve said.

"Pshh…seriously Steve, Rachel already knows." Toni told him. "You really think that a new girl is going to come in, saying that she is the niece to Green Arrow and Rachel wouldn't know that would be a lie."

"Have you guys heard anything from Johnny?" Penny asked.

"No, but I believe he is fine." Steve told her.

"He'll be back soon Penny before school comes back in session." Toni told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny woke up early and she was getting ready to go out. She got a text and she smiled.

'_Hey, Pen's busy with the team hope to hang out soon-R' _

'_Me too-P' _

"Jarvis are my parents up yet?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Miss Penny, Your Father is already making breakfast for the entire team." Jarvis answered her.

"Thanks, Jarvis." She said. She finished dressing up and went to get her skateboard, before getting out of her room.

Going to the kitchen, she went to find everyone already out.

"Hey Penny you going out?" Sam(Falcon) asked.

"Yeah." Penny said. "Science stuff."

"Nice." Sam said with a smile. She went to sit down next to Clint and began to pile her pancakes and stealing syrup from Clint, which was really hard meaning she had to get on top of his back to finally get it.

"Not fair." Clint told her.

"Totally fair, you were hugging the syrup." Penny told him.

"I am hurt, Penelope, hurt; how could you say such things about me." Clint told her.

"It would be bad, if it wasn't the truth." Bruce said coming in.

"See not lying? Where's Aunt Darcy?" Penny asked.

"She's resting, Lily is teething." Bruce told her.

"Is Gwen coming for you?" Steve asked.

"No, Daddy, I'm going to meet her in the museum." Penny said.

"Alright, you can call us if you need a ride." Steve told her.

"Okay." Penny told him.

"Is a boy going to be with you guys?" Clint asked.

"Just Harry." Penny said. Steve looked up at the ceiling thankful his little girl still didn't see boys that way.

"Ooh, just Harry." Clint said with a wink.

"You do realize he is dating MJ right." Penny said.

"Drama." Clint said.

"Clint." Steve said.

"She is going to start dating." Natasha told Steve.

"Dad, Tasha I'm right here and I am not dating." Penny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Hey Penny." Gwen said and next to her were Mary Jane and Harry.

"Hey." Penny answered and got off her skateboard.

"So, I got Harry to come so he could learn." Mary Jane said with a wink.

"You didn't get me to come; I came so I could be with you guys." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course." Penny said with a smirk.

"Did you bring your camera?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Penny answered and grabbed her camera.

"Cool, let's go." Gwen said.

#

In the genetics lab they were learning new things, about building things for people from animal's part. Penny was having fun being with her friends. She also knew the reason why, MJ didn't like the Spiders.

"We should really have gone to the movies." MJ told them.

"Come on MJ it is not so bad." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh did you guys see the…" Gwen in an entire scientist mode that got the other two lost and Penny was paying attention and kept looking around taking pictures.

"Okay guys, how about a picture." Penny said.

"Okay." MJ said with a smile.

Harry, Gwen and MJ got ready for the picture and Penny smiled at them before getting her camera ready. She had no idea what was going to change in her life.

"Ready." she said and got her camera close to take the picture when she felt something bit her.

"Ouch." She said looked at her hand and at the ground were a spider fell and went away.

"Penny, let's go." Gwen said.

"Going." she said, she didn't see the changes in the screen showing the DNA strand change.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny came back to Avengers Tower and she was not feeling well.

"Welcome home, Miss Penny are you alright?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm fine Jarvis, just a bit tired." Penny told him. "Are my parent's home?"

"No." Jarvis said.

"I'm going to sleep." Penny said.

"Very well, Miss."

"Shut the cameras off my room." Penny yawned.

"Yes, Miss." Jarvis told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Space-Problems

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**redangel2463, Anime hotty lover. 18, kidamerica123 and angelvan105**_** for the review. Now this chapter is different this is the reason, this chapter is in the same timeline as the last chapter. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Nineteen: Space-Problems **

_A Few Weeks Ago _

Johnny Rogers-Stark who used to be Storm had been getting ready to go into space. A part of him wanted to go because, it would be cool and like his adoptive parents he lived for the moment. It wasn't just so he could fix things with Sue. He knew that it was time, he knew that he didn't have too both of them were happy, he was happy with his parents and Sue had her friends.

#

The day of the flight, Johnny was standing there with his parents and Penny standing there.

"Be safe." Steve told him and hugged him tight.

"I will Dad." Johnny told him.

"You have to take pictures, video all that stuff okay, I need information about space." Toni said and Johnny could see that she had tears in her eyes. Johnny had to smile.

"I will Mum." Johnny said.

"Johnny come on you need to get ready." Sue said. Johnny just gave her a look and went back to his parents. Johnny turned to Penny who threw herself at him and Johnny held her.

"You're going to drop your glasses." Johnny told her.

"Be careful." Penny told him and Johnny held her.

"I will, make sure you take some days from science so you can get Rachel out of her mask." Johnny whispered at her.

"Okay, be careful." Penny said.

#

"Are you sure about this?" Reed asked Sue. He didn't have any problems with Johnny he knew that Sue wanted to fix her relationship with her little brother.

"Yes, Reed." Sue told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Johnny and the rest of the people were in space for three weeks and he was getting a bit bored for he was doing science and he knew that it would help his Mum. Also Richards told them it would take two months for the cosmic rays to come out.

"When are we going to see the cosmic rays?" Johnny asked Reed.

"It's another two weeks." Reeds told him. "Ben went out."

They stayed together, when it happened, the machine began to signal danger to them.

"What in the?" Reed said and then he saw. "No."

"What is going on?" Johnny asked.

"The cosmic energy is coming in early." Reed told him.

"What, wait isn't Ben outside?" Johnny said. Reed looked at him and they both ran toward where Ben was to warn him to get him inside.

They were close to get them, when it happened they only saw Ben looking at them and the energy smacked him into the ship and everything happen.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **You guys get two chapters so don't forget to read the next one or review. **


	20. Secrets & Angry Parents

**Super-Couple Family **

Note: **This is the second part and will be divided since you guys have to see them, Okay so this will have the same reaction to their powers. **

Disclaimer**; I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Family **

**Twenty: Secret & Angry Parents **

Penny woke up the next morning and she was looked around her room, she moved her hand to get her glasses and put them on, when she opened her eyes she saw that it was blurry. She took them off and everything seemed normal. She stood up and went to look at her mirror before putting her glasses on again and again it was blurry.

"Jarvis!" she screamed out.

"Yes, Miss Penny."

"What um….where are my parents?" she asked.

"They are currently sleeping." Jarvis answered. "Do you wish for me to call them up?"

"No, I was just wondering, did I miss dinner?"

"Yes." He answered her. Penny tried not to roll her eyes at herself, it was morning of course she missed dinner.

"Okay, thanks." She tells him. She breathed in and out before she went shook her head and went to her bathroom so she could wash her face. She walked inside and once she did she opened the foset of the sink and ripped itself out.

"What in the?" she said and freaked out getting her shower curtain to stop the water and then the curtain got stuck in her hand, the water just kept on coming toward her.

"Stop! Stop! Jarvis." She screamed and the water was gone, she was soaking wet.

"May I asked how this happened?" Jarvis asked, she did not know how he didn't it but Jarvis sounded so accusatory.

"I don't know." She said.

"I will call the plumber." Jarvis told her.

"Thanks."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Johnny got up and he looked around, he was in the hospital. He wondered why his parents weren't here. He sat up and he felt fine, so he took off the needles from himself and grabbed the clothes at the end of the bed.

"Oh, Mister Storm you shouldn't be standing up." he turned to see the nurse.

"It's Rogers-Stark." He said. "What am I doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Rogers-Stark, you were brought here after the accident in space you had, your sister is up." The nurse told him.

"Thanks." He said. The nurse checked him over and he snuck out, when she went away.

#

"Shouldn't you call Mr. and Mrs. Rogers-Stark, the last thing you want is trouble with them, Sue." Reed told her as they were eating lunch.

"Johnny is fine." Sue told him. "I just have to explain there was a problem and they will see that nothing was wrong, Reed they will blame me for this, they won't see me or hear me."

"Well it…."Reed stop when he couldn't see her.

"What?"

"I can't see you." He said and Sue looked at her arms to see she was invisible.

"What in the..." she dropped the champagne and Reed grabbed it with his hand stretched.

"Emergency in room 305!"

"That's Ben's room." Reed said and they both moved once Sue was back to normal. They ran for it and Johnny was coming inside with only a blanket on his waist.

'Where were you?" Sue demanded.

"Out, relax I'm alright, I need to call my Mom and Pops or they are going to worry." Johnny said.

"I don't think that is a good idea at the moment Johnny." Sue told him. "I'll call them alright."

"Fine."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It had been two weeks and both Toni and Steve were getting worried Johnny supposed to have arrive a week ago and nothing had been said to them. It wasn't until they had the news on during breakfast that they saw it.

"Um…sir, ma'am I believe you will want to see this." Jarvis told them.

"What is it Jarvis?" Toni asked. Steve put down his newspaper so he could see the news. What they saw cause them to drop their forks.

"What is that Thing?" Penny asked shocked. "It looks cool almost like Uncle Hulk."

"Is that Reed and Sue?" Steve asked.

"They have been here….Steve we're going." Toni said standing up. Steve got up as well so they could get dressed from their pajamas and go to the Baxter Building.

"Penny, please stay here." Steve said.

#

Sue, Reed, Ben and Johnny were all coming inside the Baxter Building with the people trying to take their pictures.

"We need to make sure that we are okay." Reed told them.

"You think you can fix me?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I will try." Reed told him.

"Umm…Mr. Richards…" the doorman didn't even get to finish as all of them went upstairs.

When they opened the door but saw that it was opened.

"Okay, I didn't leave this opened." Reed said and the four of them were in alert wanting to know who would come.

"Hey, we….oh." Ben stopped when he saw the two people standing there.

"Ben?" Reed asked.

"Hello Richards." Toni said. Johnny hearing that voice went forward.

"Mum." Johnny said and went to both of his parents. "You two are not going to believe what happened to me, where have you been?"

"See here's the funny thing; we didn't know that you were back until an hour ago." Toni said.

"Toni." Steve told her.

"No Steve."

"Look I do apologize but I did not know how to explain it." Sue told them. Steve looked at her.

"I don't think that was it, you were afraid that we would blame you." Steve told her. "Now I understand that fear, but you also have to understand Sue, that Johnny is our son and anything that happens to him is our concern we do not wish for him any harm, now what has happened."

#

They ended up hours so Richards could explain to Toni what had happened. It ended with Steve and Toni agreeing that Johnny would stay until the school began and they were both would be told everything about them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny had calmed down in seeing her brother in the television, so she went to hide in her room once more and she was fixing the new costume she had been working on, she had already gone on her first patrol and she had stopped a man from stealing a car she was happy. She could remember how Rachel had reacted.

#

"_Dude seriously?" Rachel had said. Penny had gone to explain that she wasn't exactly normal; she had to wait until both Uncle Clark and Connor were out and Rachel had to put a scramble on her room so they wouldn't actually hear anything. _

"_I didn't know not to react." Penny said. _

"_I wouldn't know how to react either." Rachel told him. "Have you told your parents?"  
"No." Penny said. _

"_How am I to tell them, that I am not exactly normal anymore?" _

"_What do you want to do?" Rachel asked. _

"_I don't want my parents finding out; do you think you can find a way to show I am not a female?" Penny asked. _

"_Oh, yeah, I used something like that a few months ago for a mission, I think I can get you one, but Pen's are you sure?" _

"_Yes, I am." _

#

Penny now had the cover for her front and she was happy with that. She had even created her own webbing. The costume she got with the blue and red colors with the webbing of and a black spider there, just like the sweats and hoodie she had used first, now she was good to go out on the streets as Spiderman.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
